Resistir a enamorarme
by Almish You
Summary: Tal vez nos equivocamos y creemos estar enamorados de la persona adecuada, pero todo puede cambiar cuando conoces a aquella persona que fue hecha para ti y tal vez por fin te des cuenta que tu destino siempre será estar a su lado. No te resistas, no debes huir a tu destino, esa es la primera regla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling.

**Nota: **Sé perfectamente que los Cullen regresan a Forks en 2003. Pero a lo largo de la historia descubrirán por que hice que regresaran mucho antes.

** ¡Espero que les guste! **

* * *

**_Narcissa._**

Mientras espero pacientemente en mi sala a que mi hermana Andrómeda deje de pelearse con mi padre, miro con soslayo las dos enormes maletas que descansan cerca de la puerta. Mi madre estaba sentada frente a mí, me dirigía una de esas miradas amenazantes a las cuales yo les tenía mucho miedo, por eso mejor decidí no hablar. Mi otra hermana, Bellatrix, solo había venido a despedirnos ya que ella no haría este viaje junto con nosotras argumentando que Rodolphus, su esposo, no le había dado permiso para viajar. Rodé los ojos al recordar eso.

Hasta que escuché como algo chocaba contra el suelo, reaccioné, la pelea entre Andrómeda y mi padre ya casi llegaba a su final. Miré de reojo a Bellatrix, ella reía por lo bajo. Suspiré. Después de unos largos cinco minutos, Andrómeda llegó y se sentó a mi lado, seguida por mi padre que tomó su lugar al lado de mi madre. Andrómeda ahora se peleaba con más frecuencia con mi padre y eso me empezaba a cansar, y al parecer no era a la única que pensaba eso.

-¡No me obligarán a ir!- dijo Andrómeda

-Claro que lo haremos. Alphard dice que su casa en Washington es muy bonita, les gustará- dijo mi madre

Yo no veía inconveniente en ir a Estados Unidos a visitar a nuestra familia de allá, de hecho, lo hacíamos cada verano. Pero ahora todo era diferente, nuestros padres nos hacían irnos por tres largos años. Bellatrix ya había ido a pasar esa "corta" temporada allá y regresó completamente diferente, intenté averiguar qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero nunca quiso decirme nada.

Suspiré. Era extraño vestir ropa muggle, pero nuestros padres nos dijeron que para pasar desapercibidas debíamos de vestir igual que ellos. Odiaba eso. Esos muggles con sus modas estúpidas, que además yo tenía que usar por tres años.

-Por lo menos iremos con el tío Alphard- dijo Andrómeda entre dientes.

Yo la miré. Andrómeda amaba al tío Alphard, en mi opinión, yo creo que ese viejo estaba igual de loco que Andrómeda. Por eso odiaba este viaje, iría a vivir tres años con ese viejo loco en lugar de ir a la pequeña casa de mi tío William.

-¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir con el tío Alphard?- pregunté

-Porque si, Narcissa- dijo mi madre cortante

-¿Qué pasará con mi compromiso con Lucius? Yo no puedo irme sin avisarle ni mucho menos, eso es muy descortés- dije

-Lo sabemos, Narcissa, pero ya hablaré con Abraxas acerca de su viaje, dudo que se niegue a esperarte…-dijo mi padre mirando a mi madre.

Suspiré de nuevo. Tal vez mis padres y los padres de Lucius pensaran que todo se trata de un contrato matrimonial o algo por el estilo, pero lo que no sabían era que Lucius y yo nos amábamos, ambos queríamos casarnos y formar una familia juntos.

Nosotras tendríamos que viajar en avión. Sabía que sería un viaje largo, ya había ido a esa parte de Washington antes, así que llevaba mis libros además de otros libros para practicar mis hechizos.

Cuando ya estuvimos abordo del avión, yo estaba sentada a un lado de la ventanilla viendo hacia nada en específico. Andrómeda se removía incómoda a mi lado, me tenía harta.

-Andrómeda, deja de moverte - dije enojada

-Es que no me acomodo, Cissy, son muchas horas de viaje- dijo Andrómeda cruzándose de brazos

-Y por lo mismo de que son muchas horas de viajes quiero que dejes de moverte, me estás hartando- dije mirándola

Por su culpa estaba ahí, viajando a Estados unidos en lugar de estar organizando mi propia boda. Andrómeda tenía que viajar sola pero como ya todos sabíamos que tenía un novio sangre sucia, me mandaban a mí también para cuidarla. La verdad no sé porque ella todavía no se va con su asqueroso novio, ella tiene mucha suerte, puesto que a mi primo Sirius lo mantienen encerrado para evitar que se valla. Mis tíos, al igual que mis padres, esperan con ansias a que nosotros realicemos este viaje hacia Forks.

En fin, ya no había marcha atrás, en unas cuantas horas llegaría al lugar que será mi hogar por tres largos años.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Carlisle.**_

Podía quedarme sentado en esta sala durante días, semanas, incluso años. Pero no. Tenía "una vida", y debía de seguirla con la mayor naturalidad posible. Mis hijos, mis muy amados hijos, por ellos debía de estar bien y demostrarles que puedo seguir adelante. Edward se preocupa en exceso, él piensa que cometeré una locura por todas esas cosas que tengo en mi mente. Nunca haría nada que pudiera herir a mi familia.

Nosotros acabamos de llegar a Forks, hace apenas un mes que estamos aquí. Los Quileutes saben de nuestra llegada, espero que no lo tomen a mal y siga en pie el tratado.

Esme. Mi adorada Esme. La extraño tanto, me siento tan solo sin ella, era mi compañera, mi esposa. Odio tanto haberla perdido de esa manera tan brutal, fui tan egoísta al quitarle su humanidad ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ella estaba al borde de la muerte cuando la encontré, si no la hubiera convertido de todas maneras habría muerto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- dije

Era Edward. Se sentó frente a mí, mirándome con súplica. Lo sabía, mis pensamientos lo abrumaban

-Carlisle, deja de atormentarte- dijo Edward

-Sabes que no puedo, no dejo de pensar en eso- dije mirándolo a los ojos

Edward era por mucho mi "hijo" favorito, él fue el primer integrante de esta familia y es el que me entiende mucho mejor.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Edward

-Claro que sí, yo sabía que moría de ganas por tener hijos- dije

-Y nos tenía a nosotros, Carlisle, a ti nunca se te pasó por la cabeza que ella pudiera crear un niño inmortal

-¡Pero debí suponerlo!- alcé la voz- Debí de prever que ella haría algo así en cuanto me preguntó qué pasaría si convertía a un niño

-¡Carlisle, relájate por favor! – Me dijo Edward- Nosotros no sabíamos nada de ese niño. No fue tu culpa ni la de nadie, solo fue culpa de Esme

Me costaba aceptarlo, pero Edward tenía razón. Mis hijos y yo no sabíamos nada de ese niño, la verdad es que Esme fue muy inteligente al ocultarnos a ese niño…tal como lo hizo una vez Sasha. Los Vulturi la eliminaron a ella y al niño, todo frente a nosotros, pero antes todos nos tuvimos que someter a un interrogatorio. Alice al saber el destino que le depararía a Esme, me miró y con esa mirada me dijo todo.

-Papá, por favor, deja de atormentarte, no sabes el daño que nos haces a Jasper y a mí- me dijo Edward con un tono de súplica-

-Lo siento, hijo…- dije con un hilo de voz

-Vamos, ve al hospital y pide trabajo, seguro te lo darán- dijo Edward sonriendo

Lo miré y asentí. Conseguiría ese trabajo y volvería a ser el de antes. Tal vez intentaría nuevamente en que alguno de mis hijos estudiara otra vez la universidad, o a lo mejor los convencería de mudarnos de nuevo a un lugar nuevo.

Me levanté, me acerqué a la puerta pero Edward me detuvo.

-Creo que hay que quedarnos en Forks un tiempo- dijo Edward- Y dudo que alguno de nosotros quisiera estudiar otra vez, por lo menos no ahora.

Sonreí. Me preguntaba quien estaría en casa ahora, pero no me importaba ahora mucho, primero iría a conseguir ese trabajo en el hospital y después regresaría a platicar con mi familia acerca de nuestra nueva táctica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Narcissa.**_

Como odiaba a Andrómeda y al tío Alphard, podía soportarlos por separado, pero los dos juntos era todo un lío. El tío Alphard estaba completamente loco, se comportaba como un muggle, ahora tenía un automóvil y demás cosas muggle. Creo que me voy a enfermar. Andrómeda estaba vuelta loca con tantas historias de la ciudad. Yo estaba recargada en un rincón, mirando por la ventana, viendo a esos estúpidos muggles caminar con tanta calma. Mi tío William era muy bueno, nadie de la tribu de la playa era como estos simples transeúntes, muy dentro de mí sabía que existía magia dentro de ellos. Por eso prefería quedarme en casa del tío William.

-¿Quieren ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo?- preguntó el tío Alphard

-Si- dijo Andrómeda

-No- dije yo al mismo tiempo

-Anda, Cissy, vamos a la casa y dejan sus maletas para que puedan conocer el pueblo- dijo el tío Alphard

Como desee haber tenido mi lechuza ahora mismo y poder enviar una carta a mi prometido pidiéndole que me sacara de ese lugar, yo sabía que Lucius cumpliría cualquiera de mis caprichos.

-Así es Cissy, demos una vuelta por ahí- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo

-Esté bien- acepté a regañadientes

El tío Alphard nos llevó a su gran casa. Tenía que admitirlo, era una casa preciosa, como en un cuento de hadas. Me fascino. Cuando entramos, yo miré encantada todo el recibidor, el comedor, la sala, todo era fabuloso, yo creo que si podía vivir aquí los tres años.

-Sus cuartos están en el piso de arriba- dijo el tío Alphard- En cuanto desempaquen pueden ir a donde quieran

Por primera vez en este viaje, tuve la pequeña esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien. Andrómeda y yo subimos y encontramos dos puertas al final del pasillo, cada una con nuestros nombres. Entré en mi habitación y me quedé sorprendida, era casi idéntica a mi habitación de la casa de mis padres. Entonces alguien se refrescó la garganta atrás de mí

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el tío Alphard

-La habitación que tengo en casa nunca ha sido de mi completo agrado, tío- dije- Pero de verdad agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de arreglar mi cuarto de esta manera

-Es una pena. Pero aquí tú puedes decorarlo a tu gusto, Cygnus y Druella no están aquí- dijo el tío Alphard guiñándome un ojo

Sonreí un poco. Pero dejaría el cuarto tal y como está, no me quería encariñar mucho con este sitio. Seguramente el cuarto de Andrómeda era genial, el tío Alphard sabía de sobra los gustos de mi hermana.

Con un simple movimiento de varita desempaque, acomodé mis libros, mis perfumes, mi maquillaje, mi ropa y demás. También saqué mis portarretratos y los coloqué por todo el cuarto. Por último saqué esa pequeña muñeca de trapo que mi padre me había regalado cuando ingresé a mi primer curso en Hogwarts "para que no extrañara la casa"

Cuando mi hermana y yo terminamos de desempacar, salimos a recorrer el pueblo. Andrómeda ya no se sentía tan antipática acerca del viaje, al parecer lo estaba disfrutando y mucho. Pasamos frente a una escuela muggle y vi a los estudiantes que descansaban en el jardín.

-¿Crees que si le pedimos al tío Alphard que nos inscriba ahí, lo haga?- preguntó Andrómeda

La miré y reí un poco

-Andrómeda, tienes 21 años, dudo que puedas ingresar a una escuela de esas donde se ve que seguramente los más grandes tienen como unos 18 o 19 años – dije viendo en dirección a un grupo de chicos

-Tú tienes 19, podrías entrar- dijo mi hermana

-No gracias, así estoy bien- dije

Seguimos caminando y pasamos frente al hospital muggle, vimos como un grupo de chicas vestidas de blanco cuchicheaban acerca de alguien muy apuesto y gentil. Negué con la cabeza y seguimos caminando.

-Espera, hay que sentarnos un momento- dijo señalando una banca

Asentí. Nos sentamos, ella volteaba para todos lados muy emocionada, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a lanzarse contra cualquier persona y preguntarle miles de cosas. Yo a lo lejos vi un local donde vendían cosas de arte: Pintura, lienzos, etc.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo levantándome

Ya había caminado un poco cuando Andrómeda me llamó, di media vuelta

-No tardes mucho, el tío Alphard dijo que quería que llegáramos antes del anochecer- dijo Andrómeda

Rodé los ojos. Estúpidas clases de modales, se suponía que cuando alguien te habla no debes de darle la espalda, pero no sabía si eso valía con algo muy tonto como eso.

Cuando di la vuelta choqué contra alguien… ¿o algo? Parecía que era como una piedra. Entonces esa piedra me tomó por la cintura y evitó que yo perdiera el equilibrio.

-Disculpe señorita- dijo

Tenía una voz tan armoniosa, además tenía un olor a canela que me fascino. Entonces levanté la mirada, era un hombre verdaderamente hermoso, tenía unos ojos dorados y un rubio cabello. Nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que él me soltó de repente, como si quisiera deshacerme de mí.

-Lo siento- dije en voz baja

-N-no se preocupe- dijo él

Volteé para ver a Andrómeda que parecía que se estaba carcajeando, cuando regresé mi mirada al hermoso hombre… ya no estaba.

-Cierra la boca, Andrómeda- dije enojada- Anda, vámonos

Llegamos a casa mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. El tío Alphard no estaba solo, sino que también estaba con el tío William.

-¡Tío William!- dije al verlo

Corrí a abrazarlo y él me levantó para darme un par de vueltas.

-Niñas, necesitamos hablar- dijo el tío Alphard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

Todo fue muy sencillo, me dieron el trabajo en cuanto les mostré donde había trabajado y donde había estudiado.

Salí del hospital y algo olía exquisitamente bien, jamás había olido algo así y debía saber de dónde provenía ese maravilloso olor. Siguiendo mi sentido del olfato llegué a un punto donde el ese olor me embriagaba… entonces caí en la cuenta: estaba oliendo a una persona, su sangre. Cuando menos me lo esperé, ya estaba atrás de aquella chica de dónde provenía ese maravilloso aroma. Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de matar y beber sangre, no como ahora, pero debía resistirme. Entonces ella chocó contra mí.

-Disculpe señorita- logré decir

La miré. Tenía unos lindos ojos azules y un rubio cabello, era tan pálida que podría jurar que era un vampiro… pero no, su corazón latía y tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas. Inhalé un poco más su aroma, si seguíamos en esa posición, podría matarla y beber su sangre hasta que no quedara una gota dentro de ella.

-Lo siento- dijo ella en voz baja

-N-no se preocupe- dije

Ella volteó a ver a una chica de pelo castaño que se estaba riendo, esa fue mi oportunidad y salí corriendo…

-¿Carlisle, estás seguro que es la primera vez que te pasa?- me preguntó Edward

Ambos estábamos en mi estudio, yo me tapaba mi cara con ambas manos mientras Edward repasaba en su mente lo que acababa de contarle, o eso quería creer yo. No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, yo nunca había querido beber sangre pero el aroma de aquella chica me volvía loco.

-Claro que estoy seguro- dije mirando a Edward

-Creo que debes de alejarte de ella- dijo mi hijo- y hay que bajar, Emmett y Rosalie acaban de llegar.

Asentí. Ambos bajamos. Mis demás hijos estaban en la sala. Cuando entramos en la habitación, todos nos voltearon a ver. Yo me senté en uno de los sillones y los miré, hace un rato pensé en la treta que le diríamos a los del pueblo, porque obviamente yo no podía ser padre biológico de tantos chicos, además de que yo aparentaba los 23 años.

-Creo que cambiaremos de estratagema, chicos, sin Esme –me costaba decir su nombre- es algo complicado

-Podemos seguir con lo mismo, Edward, Emmett y yo somos tus hijos adoptivos, mientras que los "mellizos" son primos de tu ahora difunta esposa- dijo Alice

-¿Estás de acuerdo, Carlisle?- preguntó Jasper

-Sí, si ustedes así lo desean entonces que así se haga- dije sonriendo

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, nadie quiso cambiar, yo no tenía problema. Me senté en uno de los sillones, seguía pensando en aquella chica de aroma exquisito, no podríamos irnos, no ahora porque eso me había pedido Edward, además creo que a la mayoría les gustaba este pueblo

-Llegaron dos chicas nuevas al pueblo- dijo Rosalie

Me tensé, seguramente estaba hablando de aquellas chicas.

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó Alice

-Esta celosa- dijo Edward- una de ellas es rubia de ojos azules, muy bonita.

Era ella, definitivamente

-Cierra el pico, Edward. Pero percibí un aroma extraño en esas dos, es un aroma muy dulce- dijo Rosalie

-¿Hablas de su sangre?- preguntó Jasper

-No, yo también las olí, tienen un aroma muy dulce y llamativo- dijo Emmett- Y créanme que yo sé de qué les habló cuando un aroma te atrapa, esto es diferente.

Los miré. Yo las había olido, y si tenían un aroma muy dulce para mi gusto, pero eso no me importo en lo absoluto, a mí solo me interesaba la rubia que tenía un olor embriagante, era a la única que quería morder.

-No huelen como los lobos- dijo Emmett- pero si llaman la atención

Lobos. Esas chicas no podían ser nada relacionado con los lobos, si así fuera me habrían reconocido por mi aroma. Pero no iba a descartar nada por ahora, si en este mundo existíamos los vampiros y los lobos ¿Por qué no habría de existir otra cosa? Solo era cuestión de investigar un poco. Pero yo no sería el encargado de esa investigación, no lo haría con ese problema que tengo con aquella chica rubia


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Narcissa**_

Todo el mundo estaba loco, loco de pies a cabeza. Yo no podía y no debía convertirme en ese enorme animal, porque me volvería salvaje y no sería yo misma. Tontas historias ridículas. Antes estaba orgullosa de ser una Black, y lo sigo estando pero no estaría mal haber nacido en una familia normal de magos. ¿Qué pensaría Lucius acerca de todo eso? ¿Estaría enterado? Me moriría de la vergüenza si ese cambio me llegase a suceder, tendría que contarle a mi futuro esposo mi penoso estado, además que se lo heredaría a mis hijos. Por eso estamos aquí, porque esos vampiros acaban de llegar al pueblo y mi familia necesita saber si nosotras seremos capaces de convertirnos.

-¿Y Bellatrix?- había preguntado mi hermana

-Ella no logró convertirse. En esa época solo vino de paso un vampiro- dijo el tío Alphard

Nos dijeron que no era muy probable que nosotras lográramos transformarnos en lobos, debido a que somos mujeres, pero que no querían dejar ningún cabo suelto. Ahorita solo había un lobo en la reserva, mi primo Billy.

Yo sabía que existían vampiros, pero nunca vi una foto verdadera que me confirmara su existencia. El tío William dijo que cuando los viéramos sabríamos quienes son, todos dicen ser familia pero los vampiros no pueden procrear de la manera "tradicional".

-¿Como se llaman?- preguntó Andrómeda

-Son varios, no sabría decirte el nombre de cada uno, pero sus apellido es Cullen.

En fin, ahora sabía porque nos mandaban aquí, para convertirnos en una enorme bola de pelo. Lo que me preocupaba es que si me harían quedarme aquí o si me regresaría a Londres si yo llegaba a transformarme.

Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada. M vida ahora era más complicada. Tal vez debería de escribirle una carta a Lucius y explicarle mi ausencia. Lo haría mañana, ahora debía dormir, después de una gran revelación.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y bajé al comedor. El tío Alphard estaba leyendo un periódico muggle mientras que Andrómeda estaba desayunando. Me senté enfrente de mi hermana y me serví comida.

-¿Qué van a hacer hoy?- preguntó el tío Alphard

-No lo sé- dije untando mantequilla en un pan- Tío ¿Cómo se supone que nos comunicaremos con nuestros padres?

-Oh, cierto, olvide decirles- dijo el tío Alphard- Hay un par de lechuzas en esta casa, ahora están fuera, son especiales para viajes largos

-Genial- dije en voz baja-

-¿Qué hay de interesante en este pueblo?- preguntó Andrómeda

-Pueden ir a la reserva, a La Push- dijo el tío Alphard

No quería ir a la playa, por lo menos no ahora. Saber que uno de mis primos era un enorme animal, no me convencía mucho. Entonces pensé en aquella tienda, la de tienda de arte.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo, tío?- pregunté

-Lo que quieras- contestó

-Quisiera comprar lienzos, pinturas, pinceles y esas cosas para pintar- dije algo apenada

-Por supuesto querida, nada más acabo de desayunar y te doy el dinero- contesto- ¿Y dónde pondrás todo tu nuevo material?

-En mi cuarto. Tú me dijiste que podía decorarlo a mi gusto, así que así pienso decorarlo- dije sonriendo

-Bien. Como gustes, pequeña- dijo tío Alphard

Andrómeda si había ido a la playa con Billy, yo me quedé a acomodar mi nuevo cuarto. No era tan difícil, con un simple movimiento de varita todo quedaría en un buen lugar sin estorbar. El tío Alphard me dio el dinero, la verdad no sabía cómo utilizarlo, mi tío intentó explicarme pero no logré entender muy bien.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la tienda, pasé frente del hospital, entonces recordé aquel apuesto joven de ayer. No, yo estaba comprometida y no estaba bien pensar en otros hombres. Hacía bastante frío, me había puesto mi antigua bufanda de Slytherin para cubrirme del fío, pero hacía muchísimo viento que hasta me costaba mucho caminar; de pronto no sé cómo fue que mi bufanda saló volando.

-¡No!- grité

Esa bufanda era muy especial para mí, era la de mi casa de Hogwarts, no iba a dejar que se perdiera. Pensé en sacar mi varita y atraerla con un hechizo convocador, pero había muchos muggles presentes. Diablos. No estaba hecha para correr, me cansé muy rápido y me detuve un poco para tomar aire y cerrar mis ojos.

-¿Esta bufanda es suya?- me preguntó alguien

Abrí los ojos. Era el mismo joven de ayer, solo que ahora usaba una bata blanca. Yo asentí

-Gracias- dije

-Tal vez no debería salir con tanto viento, señorita- dijo

-Lo sé, pero necesito ir a comprar unas cosas- contesté señalando la tienda de arte

-¿Le molesta si la acompaño?-

Acepté. Ese hombre tenía una armoniosa voz, además de que tenía ese olor a canela que me encantaba. Era muy guapo, y eso no debía de negarlo. Caminamos juntos hasta la tienda. El me abrió la puerta y yo entré, volteé a verlo y se veía dudoso en si entrar o no. Pero entró. Yo empecé a ver los diferentes artículos que vendían.

-Veo que le interesa el arte- me preguntó

-Así es, mis padres nos educaron para tener cierto aprecio al arte- dije

-¿Nos? ¿Usted tiene hermanos?- me preguntó

-Sí, dos hermanas mayores- contesté tomando un caballete y viendo su precio- mi hermana Bellatrix es algo tosca pero le gusta mucho la música y sabe tocar varios instrumentos, pero después de casarse ya no lo hace. Mi segunda hermana, Andrómeda, ama bailar y sabe bailar diferente géneros

-Y usted pinta- dijo

-Yo pinto- dije sonriendo

Esa fue lo único que hablamos, el pacientemente me espero y ayudo a cargar lo que se me complicaba cargar. El momento de pagar llegó y yo moría de los nervios.

-Son 1200 dólares- me dijo la señorita que atendía

Demonios, no sabía nada del dinero de los muggles. Estúpidos muggles complicados. Saqué el rollo de papel que me dio mi tío y lo miré a él con ojos de súplica.

-¿Eres extranjera, verdad?- me preguntó él

-Soy de Londres- dije con timidez

-Yo igual. Déjame ayudarte

Entonces tomó el dinero, pero sus dedos rozaron mi mano, y era tan frío que un escalofrío me recorrió todo el brazo. Él pagó y me devolvió casi todo el papel ese que servía de dinero. Salimos de la tienda, el me ayudaba cargando mi caballete y un par de lienzos.

-Estúpido dinero muggle- dije en voz baja

-¿Qué es muggle?- me preguntó

Demonios

-Es un decir que… mi tía… lo decía a los americanos- dije por fin

El aceptó mis palabras. Caminamos un rato y llegamos de nuevo frente al hospital, entonces él se detuvo y yo lo miré.

-Si gusta la puedo llevar a su casa- me dijo

-No, yo puedo, no se preocupe.

Entonces él me dio todo eso que cargaba. Estaba muy pesado. Hasta que vi que él se metía al hospital, yo me escondí detrás de un local, donde estaba segura que no me vería ningún muggle. Y me desaparecí y aparecí en la puerta de la casa, donde estaba el tío Alphard arreglando un árbol

-Hola, Cissy. ¿Nadie te vio, verdad?- me preguntó tío Alphard

-Nadie- contesté- te dejaré todo ese dinero en tu cuarto, tío, gracias

Entré en la casa, mandé el dinero al cuarto de mi tío y después subí las cosas a mi cuarto y comencé a acomodarlas. Todo parecía encajar perfectamente. Cuando terminé de acomodar, me quería poner cómoda, traté de quitarme la bufanda…

-Demonios- dije en voz baja

Él se había quedado con mi bufanda. Tenía que regresar y recuperarla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer. Soy un estúpido irresponsable. ¿Cómo pude exponer a aquella joven a un ataque inminente? Deberíamos salir de aquí, antes de que alguien termine herido. Pero mis hijos, no sé lo que piensan ellos respecto a irnos de nuevo, acabamos de llegar… bueno, la chica dijo que es de Londres, tal vez no tarde mucho en regresar a su casa. Aun así me siento culpable.

Entré en mi consultorio nuevo. Ya lo había decorado con fotos de mi familia, Alice se había encargado eso. Colgué mi nueva bata en el perchero, tomé mi maletín y esa bufanda, salí y fui a checar mi salida, eso del turno nocturno siempre me había gustado. Salí del hospital y fui hacia mi coche, dejé mi maletín y cerré de nuevo mi coche. Debía de devolver esa bufanda ahora.

Me llevé la bufanda hacia la nariz. Olía tan bien, tenía ese aroma dulce que decía Rosalie, era extraño, nunca había olido algo así en toda mi existencia. Entonces comencé a seguir el rastro, que me llevo a la parte trasera de uno de los locales del pueblo, ella no podía vivir aquí.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunté en voz baja

Bien, ahora tendría que esperar a verla de nuevo para entregarle su bufanda. Caminé de regreso y vi como ella iba caminando con rapidez, estaba a punto de entrar en el hospital. Corrí hasta ella.

-Creo que provoque que usted tuviera que dar doble vuelta- dije

Ella sonrió. No podía negarlo, la joven era en verdad muy bonita, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

-No se preocupe- dijo ella extendiendo su mano- es solo que esa bufanda es muy especial para mi

-¿En serio?- le di su bufanda- bueno, ahora la tiene de regreso.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Parecía que tenía bastante frío, tenía su nariz roja del frío. ¿La expondría mucho si la invitara a tomar algo caliente? Una parte de mi decía que me alejara de ella, pero la otra parte me pedía a gritos que estuviera con ella.

-Parece que tiene mucho frío. ¿Le gustaría ir a tomar un café?- pregunté

-Claro, me encantaría- contestó

Era algo extraño, pero ella no parecía molesta que le hablara de esa manera, si la tuteaba o no parecía no interesarle mucho. Esa chica tenía muy buenos modales.

Caminamos hasta la cafetería más cercana. Sentía como ella me miraba de reojo. Era algo extraño, pero al verla tan delgada y frágil, tenía tantas ganas de protegerla, de que ella no se alejara de mí. Llegamos, abrí la puerta para que ella entrará; fuimos hasta una mesa que estaba hasta el rincón, donde parecía que haría calor.

-Y a todo esto ¿Cuál es su nombre?- me preguntó

-Carlisle- contesté sonriendo- ¿Y el suyo?

-Narcissa- contestó ella sonriendo

La mesera llegó y tomó nuestra orden. Yo no pedí nada, argumentando que ya había desayunado en mi trabajo. Ella pidió solo un café, nada más. Nos miramos por un gran rato.

-Así que…- dijo ella

-Dime ¿Qué te trae a Forks?- le pregunté

-Es…-suspiró- una visita familiar. Mis padres nos mandaron a vivir aquí por tres años

Tres años. Bueno, podría vivir con eso, por lo menos no se quedaría aquí permanentemente

-¿Y la escuela?- No era normal, parecía que ella tenía unos 18 o 19 años, debería de estar estudiando

-De donde yo vengo, terminas tus estudios a los 17- contestó ella sonriendo

La mesera llegó con el pedido. Narcissa comenzó a prepararlo, mientras yo la veía. Parecía moverse con tanta tranquilidad, sin notar que ella emanaba un olor que me aturdía por completo.

-¿Y a que te dedicas?- pregunté

-En mi familia, a las mujeres no se nos permite trabajar ni nada, nosotras somos educadas para ser buenas esposas y todo eso- dijo ella restándole importancia-

Qué raro. Narcissa no parecía ser un humano cualquiera y ella lo sabía, se notaba, ella parecía ser de la realeza y miraba a todos con un aire de superioridad, a todos menos a mí.

Platicamos por varias horas, ella me contó de su familia en Londres, de toda; también de sus estudios y lo que ella en verdad quería hacer en su vida: ser pintora. Yo le conté de mi vida, de mis hijos, se sorprendió muchísimo cuando le dije que era viudo con cinco hijos, pero cuando le dije que todos eran adoptados se tranquilizó. Al parecer ella tenía mi mismo sentido del humor y le parecía muy interesante que yo fuera doctor, a veces decía entre dientes aquella palabra extraña: muggle, pero pensé que era algo en lo que no debía meterme.

Cuando terminamos nuestra larga charla, me permitió llevarla a su casa. Su tío no me vio, estaba muy entretenido sentado en su jardín leyendo el periódico, parecía que tomaba el sol, que extraño hombre. Ella se despidió de mí con un ademán con la mano y se fue. Inhalé. Dejó todo mi coche lleno de ese aroma dulzón.

Conduje con rapidez a mi casa, donde estaban Jasper, Emmett y Edward jugando a las vencidas. Cuando me escucharon llegar, fueron con rapidez hasta donde yo estaba.

-Metan su cabeza, huelan- dije

Los tres lo hicieron a la vez.

-Es el mismo aroma dulce- dijo Emmett

-¿Con quién estuviste, Carlisle?- me preguntó Jasper

-Se llama Narcissa- dijo Edward sonriendo- No pudo alejarse de esa chica

Rodé los ojos. Muy rara vez me molestaba el don de Edward. Cuando Edward escuchó mis pensamientos, comenzó a contarles la historia y lo que me ocurría cuando olía su sangre.

-Pero tú no quieres hacerle daño, Carlisle-dijo Edward- tu solo quieres estar con ella, para olerla… como una droga

Dio en el blanco. Pero lamentablemente lo había hecho estando frente a Emmett, que era extremadamente burlón, tendría que soportar sus burlas por largo tiempo.

Y así fue, hasta pidió ir de casería conmigo solo para molestarme un poco. Cuando llegamos, Alice ya había llegado de ir de compras con Rosalie y estaba preocupada, me miró y fue a abrazarme enseguida.

-Te perdiste de mi visión por un largo rato- me dijo ella

-De hecho no, te vio en una imagen muy borrosa, te distinguía pero no con mucha claridad- dijo Edward

Se me hizo muy extraño, porque el tiempo que ella me "perdió" yo estaba con Narcissa. Entonces eso no era normal. Fruncí el ceño. Miré el reloj, 9:30 de la noche, se me había pasado muy rápido el día y ya debía de regresar al hospital. Me despedí de mis hijos y salí de nuevo hacia el hospital.

No había muchos pacientes a esa hora, era muy raro que en Forks pasarán algo malo en las noches, así que pedí a una de las enfermeras que me marcara si pasaba algo ya que yo debía de salir con urgencia. No me molesté en llevarme el auto, corrí hacia la casa de Narcissa.

Cuando llegué, noté que todavía tenían las luces prendidas, en el piso de abajo estaba su tío acomodando unos periódicos. Entonces subí a un árbol cercano, para ver por una de las ventanas de arriba, ahí estaba la que debía de ser la hermana de Narcissa, estaba leyendo pero algo que me llamó la atención es que mientras leía, con sus dedos jugaba con un largo palito, en fin eso no me interesaba. Rodeé la casa, había una ventana cerrada, pero de pronto se abrió y dejó ver a Narcissa.

-Al fin- dijo ella en voz baja

Y vi como ella sacaba ese raro palito y apuntaba hacia afuera, dijo un par de palabras extrañas y salió una chispa azul que hizo que uno de los árboles se sacudiera y se transformara en una linda tetera. Mis ojos lo veían pero yo no podía creerlo. Y de nuevo dijo palabras extrañas y ese árbol volvió a su estado anterior. Me quedé mirándola por horas. Hizo levitar rocas, convocó aves, lanzaba cosas de su cuarto y las atraía hacia ella… y aun así no podía creerlo. Hasta que se cansó, vi que apagaba su luz, ya debería de estar dormida y había dejado la venta abierta.

No lo pensé dos veces y entré, ella se veía como una princesa mientras dormía, tenías todas esas cosas de pintura ahí, no había pintado nada pero tenía un cuaderno de dibujo en su mesita de noche. Pero a un lado de ese cuaderno estaba ese palito mágico, lo intenté tomar pero en cuanto rozó mis dedos comenzó a sacar chispas rojas, yo salí a esconderme fuera de su venta y vi que ella se despertaba y tomaba su palito y lo ponía a un lado de ella

-¿Qué eres, Narcissa?- pregunté en voz baja


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Narcissa**_

Cuando desperté, sentí como mi varita se me clavaba en mi espalda, la tomé y la puse de nuevo en mi mesita de noche. Me bañe y me arreglé, bajé a desayunar y vi que mi tío no estaba solo, sino que también estaba Billy. Me quedé helada, no parecía ese chico de mi edad, si no que ahora parecía de unos 27 o 28 años, se había cortado su cabello y no llevaba camisa. Él me sonrió y fue a saludarme, me abrazó y sentí como su piel ardía.

-¿El tío William no te compra camisas?- pregunté en broma

-No las necesito- dijo él sonriendo- ¿Dónde está Andy?

-Dormida, creo- contesté.

Y me senté a desayunar. Billy ya había desayunado, o eso había dicho. Al poco tiempo llegó Andrómeda, el tío Alphard se despidió y nos dijo que él tenía que ir a una cita de trabajo en Seattle. Entonces me dejaba con mi loca hermana y mi primo. Los tres nos quedamos en la sala, platicando, hasta que me convencieron de ir a La Push a nadar un rato. Subí a mi cuarto a prepararme, saqué mi traje de bajo y me lo puse debajo de mi ropa.

-¿Saben manejar?- nos preguntó Billy

-No- dijimos Andrómeda y yo al unísono

Billy nos llevó en su camioneta hasta La Push, odiaba muchas cosas muggles, pero esa camioneta me gustaba mucho, me traía muchos recuerdos de mi infancia. Cuando llegamos, Andrómeda y yo nos quitamos nuestra ropa para quedar con el traje de baño y corrimos hacia el agua, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía así con mi hermana. Billy también fue con nosotras. No nos importó que el agua estuviera helada, nos divertimos muchos. Pasó muy poco y las hermanas de Billy fueron llegando: Nora, las gemelas Jennie y Connie, y Emmie. Ellas traían comida para todos y cuando salimos del agua y nos secamos un poco, instalamos un picnic. Como me gustaba mi familia de Estados Unidos, ellos eran de lo más normales y mágicos a la vez.

Todos los hermanos Black de la reserva parecían llevarse de maravilla, como una verdadera familia y eso me hacía sentirme mal al pensar en Andrómeda y yo.

Nos sentamos a comer. Billy nos había dicho que no debíamos decir nada de su licantropía a sus hermanas, debido a que ellas no estaban enteradas de nada. Cuando terminamos, recogimos todo y nos sentamos a descansar un poco. Emmie me pidió que la peinara, mientras hablábamos.

-Vamos Billy, cuéntales a Andie y a Cissy las historias de los vampiros- dijo Jennie

-Papá y sus historias locas- dijo Connie

Andrómeda, Billy y yo nos miramos indecisos. Pero Billy nunca se negaba a ninguna petición que le hicieran sus hermanas. Contó de aquel tratado que hizo su abuelo Ephraim Black con el líder de los vampiros, de que los hombres de la tribu descienden de lobos y todas esas historias a la cual no presté atención por estar pensando si yo llegase a convertirme en una mujer lobo

-¿Y cómo sabes cómo es un vampiro?- preguntó Emmie

-Los vampiros que vinieron aquí tienen ojos color dorado, porque se supone que toman sangre de animales. Además se dice que son muy apuestos, además de ser pálidos parece que les hace falta una buena siesta. También tienen su piel muy fría- dijo Billy

Entonces las gemelas comenzaron a pelearse por unos rumores acerca de vampiros si eran ciertos o no, ya no prestaba atención. Me quedé pensando en Carlisle, él cumplía con las características que Billy había dicho. Demonios. El hombre más guapo (después de Lucius, creo) que conozco y resulta ser un vampiro.

-Vamos a nadar, Cissy ¿Quieres venir?- preguntó Andrómeda

-No, me siento un poco mareada, creo que regresaré a casa- dije

-¿Te sientes bien? Es que estás un poco… verde- dijo Andrómeda acercándose a mi

-Estoy bien, solo es un mareo- dije- te veo en la casa

Billy fue el que me regresó a la casa. No hablamos mucho, solo me preguntó por Sirius y Regulus. Cuando llegué, subí corriendo a mi cuarto y me bañe, me preparé para salir. Tomé mi varita y la guardé en mi abrigó. Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuché el timbre. Bajé corriendo y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba, Carlisle había venido a mi casa


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

Ella se veía muy asustada, cuando me vio se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que su tío no estaba, Jasper se había encargado de hacer que se fuera a Seattle. Rosalie y Emmett estaban esperando afuera, por si necesitaba ayuda. Pero entonces la vi a los ojos, esa mujer en verdad que era bonita, además su aroma siempre me atraía y era tal como me había dicho Edward: como mi propia droga.

Sonreí. Ella miró mis dientes, o eso creo.

-¡Eres un vampiro!- me dijo con voz ahogada

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Ella cómo podía saberlo? Entonces entré en la casa detrás de ella. Me dirigió hacia su cuarto, ella se sentó en su cama y tenía en su mano ese palito. Me miraba impaciente

-Sabes que soy yo, pero yo no sé qué eres tú- le dije sonriendo-

No sabía que pasaba por la mente de Narcissa. Estaba seria, mirándome a mí, jugando con esa vara, hasta que por fin decidió apuntarme con su varita y no sabía si huir o quedarme a ver qué es lo que sucedía conmigo

-¿Por qué me apuntas con eso?- le pregunté

-Desmaius- gritó ella

Salió una chispa verde que me dio directo en el pecho, pero no me hizo ni cosquillas. Y ella se dio cuenta. Entonces empezó a decir muchas palabras y cada vez salían as chispas de su varita, me iba a cercando poco a poco. Llegué hasta ella, tomé la mano donde tenía esa vara y la bajé, ella no opuso resistencia.

-Narcissa, no te voy a hacer daño, te lo juro- dije

Ella dejó caer el palito al suelo y me abrazó con fuerza, sollozaba en mi hombro. La abracé con cuidado, puesto no quería romperle la espalda. Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que ella se separó de mí

-No me hagas daño- dijo ella

Tome su pequeño rostro entre mis dos mano e hice que me mirara.

-Narcissa, ya te dije que yo jamás te haría daño- le dije- Y por favor, deja de llorar que no me gusta verte así.

Increíble. Llevábamos como dos días de conocernos y ya ella sabe mi secreto y yo estoy a punto de descubrir el suyo. Nos quedamos en esa posición un rato hasta que ella se zafó de mí y tomó de nuevo su palito mágico, se sentó en su cama y me indicó que me sentará junto a ella, eso hice.

-Hagamos un trato- dijo ella- tú me dices con exactitud lo que eres y yo te diré lo que soy yo

Era un buen trato, ella no era una simple humana así que podía contarle. Suspiré. No sabía por dónde empezar, debía de ser de lo más específico si quería que ella me dijera lo que en verdad era, iba a ser un poco difícil, ya que yo nunca había hecho esto con una chica "viva". Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

-Sí, soy un vampiro. Pero yo no tomo sangre humana sino que únicamente mi familia y yo tomamos sangre de animales, se puede decir que somos vegetarianos.

-Los que dices que son tus hijos ¿Lo son de verdad?- me preguntó

-No. Yo convertí a Edward, Rosalie y Emmett, los tres estaban al borde de la muerte y esa fue como una manera de salvarlos. Alice y Jasper llegaron después y se integraron a nuestra familia. Yo los considero como si en verdad fueran mis hijos y los quiero como tal

-¿Y si eres viudo?-

-Sí. Mi esposa se llamaba Esme pero fue asesinada. No quiero hablar de eso-

-De acuerdo. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras humano?

Entonces le conté mi historia antes de convertirme, era algo extensa pero escuchó siempre con atención. Era sencillo hablar con ella, no me interrumpía y además emanaba un aura de calidez que me hacía sentir cómodo estando con ella.

-¿Y tu vida como vampiro?-

-Esa es una historia mucho más larga, te contaré pequeños fragmentos ¿te parece? –ella asintió-

Y de nuevo comencé, se tensó un poco al saber cómo yo me resistía a tomar sangre humana y cuando le conté mis maneras de suicidio. También le conté como había descubierto que la sangre de animal podía funcionar para alimentarme, después llegué a la parte donde comprendí que tenía un estupendo autocontrol que decidí estudiar medicina. Ella sonrió. Después le conté cuando empecé a formar mi familia. Y por último llegué al momento que estamos ahora, cuando la conocí

-Maravilloso- dijo ella en voz baja

-No es la palabra correcta, pero es algo increíble- dije yo sonriendo

Me extrañó que no me preguntara las típicas preguntas acerca de los vampiros, sino que centró más en mi vida y la de mi familia. Platicamos un gran rato acerca de mi vida como vampiro, yo le conté todo y sin ninguna mentira. Creo que me volvería loco estando con ella y en su habitación, ella seguía oliendo de maravilla para mí, y sabía que debía decirle lo que me pasaba cuando estaba junto a ella

-Pero hay un pequeño problema- le dije- ¿Recuerdas ese día que chocamos casi enfrente del hospital- ella asintió- Bueno, tu sangre huele exquisitamente bien para mí, tengo muchas ganas de beberla

-Pero…-me interrumpió

-Déjame terminar- le pedí- Pero yo no beberé de tu sangre nunca, Narcissa, nunca lo haré. Tengo unas ganas enormes de protegerte y de que ninguna otra persona se te acerque y te haga daño.

-Supongo que eso debería de ser halagador- dijo ella sonriendo

-Supongo que si- contesté

-Bueno- dijo ella levantándose de la cama- Ahora es mi turno, Carlilse


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Narcissa**_

¿Por qué no tenía miedo? Mis tíos Alphard y William nos habían dicho que debíamos de alejarnos de los vampiros, que eran seres malvados y despiadados, que no eran de fiar. Pero Carlisle… bueno él no parecía ser de esa clase de vampiros. Obviamente escuché todo con atención, me parecía fascinante su estilo de vida y que además ningún hechizo le hiciera algún daño, eso era sorprendente. Quería conocer a sus hijos, tenía mucha curiosidad.

Después de que me dijera eso de que quería beber mi sangre y que no me haría daño… no sé, sentí algo dentro de mí que ni siquiera Lucius me había hecho sentir. Me lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que me conmovió muchísimo, era algo… no tenía palabras para explicarlo.

-Bueno- dije levantándome de la cama- Ahora es mi turno, Carlisle

Tomé mi varita y se la enseñé.

-Carlisle, yo soy una bruja- dije sonriendo- Puedo hacer magia

Entonces me fije en su reacción, se había quedado con la boca abierta ¿Cómo era posible? Él puede ser un vampiro ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser una bruja?

-Lo acabas de ver, puedo hacer hechizos – dije sonriendo

-Sí, también ayer en la noche te vi…- dijo él

Demonios. ¿Me había visto hacer magia? Pero… bueno, tal vez tenía curiosidad.

Le platique acerca de mi varita, de cuando la fui a comprar y de que material estaba hecho. Se sorprendió muchísimo que el centro de mi varita fuera de pluma de fénix. ¿Eso era normal no? Pero al parecer él lo veía como algo fascinante.

-¿Dónde aprendiste toda esa magia?- me preguntó

-Hay muchas escuelas de magia, pero yo estudie en Hogwarts- contesté sonriendo

Y le platique como fue mi vida ahí, de las cuatro casas y que yo fui seleccionada en Slytherin, más bien que toda mi familia había pertenecido a esa casa y que yo no debía de ser la excepción. Le conté de las clases que recibía y como calificaban mis maestros.

-¿Cómo obtuviste tu magia?- me preguntó

Esa pregunta casi me ofendía, pero sabía que él tenía curiosidad y que no sabía nada de mi mundo

-Nací con ella, Carlisle, mi familia es enteramente de magos, y estamos muy orgullosos de nuestra pureza- contesté orgullosa

-¿Pureza? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que no permitimos que los muggles se mezclen con nosotros, es como una deshonra para el apellido.

Le conté qué claro, había algunos integrantes que no tomaban esa regla muy en serio y hacían lo que querían mezclándose con traidores a la sangre y sangres sucias. Obviamente también le conté acerca de los estatus de sangre que existían. Además le conté lo que en verdad significaba la palabra muggle, lo que sacó el tema del dinero, le conté como nosotros utilizábamos el dinero y nuestras monedas. Lamentablemente él preguntó si existía la magia negra, respondí que sí

-…Hay un mago, se hace llamar Lord Voldemort- dije con dificultad-. Utiliza la "magia negra" para hacer cosas horribles. Él busca la pureza de sangre, mi familia lo apoya incondicionalmente

-¿Tú también?- me preguntó

-No. Tengo los mismos ideales, pero las cosas que hace son horribles: mata, tortura y desaparece gente. En estos momentos, el mundo mágico de Londres está viviendo una guerra… es muy difícil vivir en estos tiempos para los que son nacidos de muggles o traidores a la sangre.

Él no dijo nada. Yo tampoco. Así que mejor decidí mostrarle todos mis libros de hechizos que había traído conmigo. Los hojeó fascinado, creo que no podía creer lo que sus propios ojos leían. De pronto cerró los libros y me miró.

-¿Por lo de la guerra es que tú estás aquí?-

-No. Estamos aquí… -¿Debía decirle?- es una visita familiar, nos mandaron a mi hermana y a mí para descubrir si teníamos cierto poder.

-¿Qué poder?- me preguntó

-Tú lo has de conocer muy bien: la licantropía- contesté.

Él se quedó como una estatua, mirándome y después asintió. Yo lo miré, queriendo saber que era lo que pasaba con él.

-¿Y las mandaron a las dos juntas?- preguntó

-Sí, supongo para evitar que Andrómeda se escape o algo- dije

-No lo creo, Narcissa, solo piensa un poco y relaciona los hechos. Tú me dijiste que ahora tu mundo está viviendo una guerra y que tu familia apoya a ese tal Lord Voldemort – un estremecimiento recorrió mi piel- ¿Has visto a los lobos de aquí?

-No, pero…

-Pues yo sí, Narcissa, esos lobos son enormes, pero ignora el tamaño, esos lobos son capaces de razonar no son como los hombres lobos tradicionales que seguramente tú conoces, son capaces de seguir órdenes.

Demonios. Tenía razón. Nuestros padres nos habían mandado aquí para que nos convirtiéramos en esas bolas de pelos, regresar y colocarnos en las filas de ataque de Lord Voldemort. Éramos un arma. No lo podía creer, mis padres me mandaron aquí para convertirme en una máquina de guerra o algo así. Yo no iba a ser capaz de matar ni mucho menos. ¿Lo sabría Lucius? ¡Eso no importaba! Demonios, ahora con más razón no quería convertirme.

-Como ya te dije, Narcissa, yo no dejaré que nadie te haga daño- me dijo él

Me fui a sentar a un lado de él. Estaba en shock

-No me dejes- le pedí- no dejes de que me lleven

-Jamás lo haré- me dijo

Yo me acosté sobre su pecho. Él acariciaba mi cabello. De vez en cuando una lágrima rebelde se escapaba y Carlisle me decía al oído que nunca dejará que nadie me hiciera daño. Y me quedé dormida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

Claro que no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño, me interpondría entre ella y cualquier persona que quisiera hacerle daño a Narcissa. Mientras dormía parecía tan indefensa, tan inocente. Por lo que me contó, ella en verdad de sentía una princesa por haber nacido en esa familia, y además ella lo sabía. Sabía que sentía cierto desprecio hacia aquellas personas que no tenían magia pero no sabía porque, sabía que había algo más además de que su familia los odiara.

Me levanté con cuidado para evitar que se despertare y tomé una hoja y un lápiz y le escribí una nota:

_Narcissa, pasaré por ti al medio día. Carlisle_

Fui hacia donde se suponía que debían de estar Rosalie y Emmett, ambos estaban en el coche, yo me subí en la parte trasera del coche. Les conté todo lo que había pasado aunque seguramente lo escucharon. Me llevaron al hospital. Ahí me quedé un rato, sin poder esperar el momento de ir por Narcissa.

Me quedé sentado, mirando las fotos de mis hijos. Seguramente Rosalie estaría enojada con Narcissa ¿Por qué? Rosalie era muy parecida a Narcissa, cuando era humana, claro. Alice seguramente querría conocerla y hacerse su amiga. Emmett le jugaría un par de bromas y Rosalie se enojaría con él. Edward se llevaría bien con ella, nada más, yo creo que le tomaría mucho cariño. Jasper, bueno sería un poco difícil controlar a Jasper pero lo lograría

-¿Ya estás pensando como la recibiremos?- preguntó Edward entrando por la puerta

Sonreí. Seguramente ya era hora irme a la casa, debía de platicar con todos y decirle lo que en verdad pasó. Edward seguramente ya lo vio, tenía una expresión de asombro pegada en su rostro.

-¿Fantástico, no? Los magos existen- dije yo sonriendo

-Lo que es verdaderamente fantástico es que te estás enamorando- me dijo

¿Qué? No, yo no me podía enamorar. Yo siempre amaré a Esme.

-Esme ya no está, Carlisle, pero Narcissa está aquí- dijo Edward-

-Nadie se puede enamorar tan rápido- dije

-¿No? Mira a Rosalie y a Emmett- dijo Edward sonriendo- Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo mucho que aman

Era cierto. Bueno no era necesario recordarlo. Entonces guardé mis cosas. Edward y yo fuimos hacia nuestra casa, donde Alice nos esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh Carlisle, por favor, debes de traerla a la casa- dijo Alice-

-¿Quién no quiere conocer una bruja?- preguntó con ironía Rosalie

Entonces supe que había acertado. Sonreí. Seguramente debíamos de preparar comida o algo de comer, Narcissa seguía siendo humana y debía de comer. Así qué en menos de una hora Alice y Edward se convirtieron en cocineros profesionales, pero lamentablemente hicieron demasiada lasaña para una sola persona.

-Anda Carlisle, ve por ella- me dijo una muy emocionada Alice

Sonreí. Fui al carro y entré, todavía tenía algo del aroma de Narcissa. Llegué hasta su casa, donde ella ya me estaba esperando con una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces pude ver algo que no había visto antes: un enorme anillo con un diamante. Ella notó a donde se dirigía mi mirada y sonrió levemente

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que nuestra familia es enteramente de magos?- yo asentí- Bueno, para tener un hijo mago debo de casarme con un mago

-Así que…

-Sí, Carlisle, voy a casarme


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

**_Narcissa_**

Estaba claro que debía decirle que estaba comprometida con Lucius ¿Era lo mejor, no? Bueno, siendo sinceros ahora lo dudaba, creo que una pequeña parte de mí comenzaba a dudar. Pero no, soy una Black y debo de seguir con lo que es mejor para mi familia. Si, así debe de ser.

Me subí en su auto, ahora me sentía como una muggle, reí para mis adentró. El me miró y sonrió.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté

-A conocer a mis hijos- dije él sonriendo

¡Sí! Yo quería conocer a los demás integrantes de su familia y podría apostar lo que fuera que ellos también querían conocerme. Sería genial. Pero después pensé como estaría fallándole a mis tíos y a Billy, y no decirse de Andrómeda que se volvería loca. Mejor no pensaría en ninguno de ellos, no ahora.

Carlisle condujo su auto hasta el bosque, íbamos en silencio, creo que no le había gustado mi idea del compromiso. Llegamos y pude ver la maravillosa casa que tenían: estaba pintada de blanco y era de tres pisos, parecía muy antigua. Él sonrió y fue a abrirme la puerta, salí del auto y pude admirar la casa mejor.

-Es fantástica- dije

-Y debes de verla por dentro- me dijo sonriendo

Entramos y el primer piso era mu luminoso, a la izquierda de la puerta se encuentra una gran escalera central, a la derecha hay una parte elevada con un piano de cola en el centro. También a la derecha hay un gran comedor y la cocina de la cual emanaba un olor exquisito. A la izquierda estaban todos los demás en la sala, viéndome a mí.

-Hijos, ella es Narcissa… ¿Cuál es tu apellido?- me preguntó Carlisle sonriendo

-Black. Soy Narcissa Black- dije sonriendo

Sé perfectamente que mi apellido los alteraba un poco, pero no tenían de qué preocuparse yo no era una bola de pelos asquerosa.

Entonces uno de ellos de cabello cobrizo (muy guapo) se río y no sabía porque. Fruncí el ceño.

-Perfecto, además de ser bruja se convertirá en un perro- dijo una chica rubia

Era muy bonita, pero algo tenía que me hacía sentir incómoda, parecía molestarme mi presencia. Entonces Carlisle levemente me fue acercando y los examiné mejor a cada uno de los integrantes. De pronto una chica muy menuda y delgada se puso delante de mí con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Ella es Alice- me dijo Carlisle

-Mucho gusto, Alice- dije sonriendo

-El gusto es mío- dijo Alice sonriendo

Carlisle señaló al chico que se había reído hace un rato, el de pelo cobrizo. El me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa

-Y él es Edward- dijo Carlisle

-Es un placer al conocerte, Narcissa- dijo Edward

-Gracias, igualmente- dije sonriendo

Después me llevó frente a un joven musculoso, de cabello casi negro. Sonreí tímidamente y el me devolvió una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dos hileras de dientes.

-Él es Emmett- me dijo Carlisle

-Hola brujita- me dijo Emmett

Fruncí el ceño pero sonreí ante tan apodo.

-Hola- dije sonriendo.

Después me llevó frente a los dos últimos, ambos rubios. Uno tenía la mirada algo tensa pero me sonrió muy amablemente

-Ellos son Rosalie y Jasper- dijo Carlisle

-Mucho gusto- dije

-Un gusto conocerte, Narcissa- dijo Jasper

-Quisiera decir lo mismo- dijo Rosalie

La miré interrogante, pero mejor no quise decir nada. Miré a Carlisle y después a toda su familia, ellos me miraban como si esperaran algo de mí. Yo sabía lo que querían, querían ver lo que yo podía hacer.

-Muéstrales- me dijo Carlisle sonriendo

Saqué mi varita y ellos la vieron fijamente. Hice varias cosas: Transformé su sillón en una tetera, convoqué aves, hice flotar varios objetos, la mayoría de los hechizos fueron muy sencillos pero útiles para demostrarles mi magia. La que más se divertía con todo eso era Alice. Sonreí al ver la actitud de todos, menos de Rosalie.

-Te preparamos algo para comer- dijo Alice acercándose a mí y tomándome por el brazo- Lasaña

Genial. La lasaña me encantaba. Todos se sentaron en el comedor y Alice me sirvió una gran porción ¿Qué quería, que explotara? Y de nuevo Edward se río. Demonios ¿Seré tan graciosa? En fin, yo sabía que ellos no comían así que yo empecé a comer.

-Sabe deliciosa- dije

-La prepararon Edward y Alice- dijo Carlisle

Casi toda la comida me interrogaron acerca de mi mundo, de lo que sabía hacer y de lo que los demás hacen. Los Cullen tenían suerte de que yo fuera muy inteligente en Hogwarts para acordarme de cada cosa que me preguntaran. Cuando terminé, Alice recogió mi plato y regresó en menos de dos segundos.

-Creo que los dejaremos solos- dijo Alice

Y uno a uno se fue, dejándome a solas con Carlisle. El me llevó a su biblioteca personal, su estudio. Entramos y me mostró sus libros, todo era tan fascinante. Entonces él se irguió y sonrió.

-Permíteme un momento, mis hijos necesitan que baje- dijo él- ¿No te importa quedarte sola?

-Claro que no, anda ve con tus pequeños- dije en broma

Él río y salió disparado por la puerta y me dejó a mí ahí, yo vi los libros y casi todos eran de medicina, creo me aburriría aquí.

Después pensé en Lucius, él nunca había sido atento conmigo no como Carlisle lo era, y eso que solo llevaba de conocerlo menos de una semana. Era tan amable y es que me dijo ayer derretiría a cualquier chica… ¿Qué estaba pensando? No, mejor me concentraré.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

**_Carlisle_**

Yo veía como Narcissa estaba muy feliz con mi familia, era muy agradable con ellos y todos la recibieron como yo esperaba. No dejaba de pensar en lo que me había dicho: que se iba a casar, estaba muy joven para hacerlo ¿no? Además saber que ella se alejaría de mí me ponía mal, me hacía sentir la necesidad de hacer algo para que se quedara. Entonces fuimos a mi estudio, ella veía fascinada las pinturas y mis libros, sabía que le gustaba mucho el arte, y sabía que algún día yo tendría uno de sus cuadros.

Cuando bajé noté que todos mis hijos estaba abajo, Emmett tenía una sonrisa pegada al rostro pero esa clase de sonrisas que decía claramente "te haré burla más tarde". Alice fue la primera en bombardearme con palabras

-Coquetéale, Carlisle, Edward dice que puede escuchar claramente la mente de los dos- miré a Edward

-No me mires así, Alice quería saber qué es lo que pasaba y le conté y fue cuando se volvió loca de emoción- dijo Edward riendo junto con Emmett

-Edward dice que ella está confundida, que está pensando seriamente en un tal Lucius- dijo Alice sonriendo- Carlisle, tú le gustas a Narcissa

¿Y ahora que seguía? ¿Mis propios hijos iban a organizar una cita para mí? Esto era ridículo.

-Si sigues así, lo haremos, Carlisle- dijo Edward

Rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos. Entonces Alice se me acercó más y sonrío.

-También Edward me dijo que a ti también te gusta. Si dos personas se gustan ¿Por qué no están juntas? Así que ve por ella

-¿Me llamaste para decirme esto, Alice?- pregunté

-Si- dijo ella sonriendo

Sonreí. Bueno, por lo menos podría tener una oportunidad con Narcissa…. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella era una humana…casi, también era bruja y familiar de Ephraim Black.

-Mejor regresa, Narcissa parece que se va a morir del aburrimiento- dijo Edward

Sonríe y corrí hasta donde esta Narcissa. Ahora me sentía mucho más feliz, tal vez ahora si tenía una oportunidad con ella… ¿Ahora que pienso? No, tal vez yo pueda hacerle daño o algo peor.

-¿Todo bien?- me preguntó ella

-Sí, todo bien con los pequeños- dije sonriendo

Claramente pude escuchar como Edward y Emmett se quejaban ante eso. Sonreí y me acerqué a Narcissa.

Platicamos mucho tiempo, solo me di cuenta de la hora cuando ella me lo dijo, eran casi las 8 y ella debía volver. Bajamos y ella se despidió de los demás, prometiendo que iba a regresar a mostrarles más trucos. Sonreí. La lleve hasta su casa y vi algo extraño: dos lechuzas estaban paradas en la ventana

-Nosotros ocupamos las lechuzas para comunicarnos- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿te veré luego?

-Desde luego. Descansa, Narcissa- dije

Entonces hizo algo muy inesperado: me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se bajó completamente sonrojada y yo arranqué de nuevo. Cuando llegara a casa sería la burla de todos por una semana.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Narcissa**_

Ya han pasado por lo menos 5 meses desde que llegue a Forks y todo era mucho mejor de lo que había planeado. Ni Andrómeda ni yo nos hemos transformado en absolutamente nada y eso me hacía sentir bien. Mis primos los veía casi diario, cuando ellos salían de la escuela y lamentablemente Billy si sabe que estoy saliendo con un vampiro, de acuerdo, tal vez "salir" no sea la palabra adecuada pero ambos no la pasamos bien juntos. Billy no tardó mucho en decirle a Andrómeda, pero fue más sencillo hablar con Andrómeda que con Billy.

_*Flashback*_

_-Andi, déjame explicarte- le había dicho_

_-¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué estás con un vampiro?- _

_-No estoy con un vampiro, Andrómeda, por favor – _

_-Habla, Narcissa_

_-Solo nos llevamos bien, él es como otra persona más, yo no lo veo como un vampiro. Es atento y muy lindo conmigo, de verdad, me gusta mucho estar con él. _

Recuerdo perfectamente como el rostro de enojo de Andrómeda cambió de estar enojada a tener una sonrisa irónica.

_-Te gusta- dijo al fin Andrómeda_

_-No es cierto- dije yo nerviosa_

_-Claro que sí. Casi siempre estás fuera de la casa, supongo que con él, te gusta estar con él y como te trata. Narcissa Black, te gusta el vampiro doctor_

_-Sí me gusta, pero tú no debes de decir nada- dije sonriendo _

_-Como tú no dijiste nada de Ted, entonces yo no diré nada- dijo ella sonriendo- Bueno, no importa que sea un vampiro, solo no me lleves con él_

_*fin del Flashback*_

Recordar ese primer momento en de verdad tuvimos como hermana en mucho tiempo, fue muy bonito. A partir de ese día estábamos juntas en nuestro tiempo libre, o ella estaba en mi cuarto o yo en el suyo. Era algo que jamás habíamos hecho.

También fue la primera vez que admitía que Carlisle me gustaba de verdad. Salíamos y me llevaba a muchas partes, me decía todas las cosas que sabía, todo era fantástico. Sus hijos eras muy divertidos, Alice era la que mejor me caía, siempre tan sonriente, a todos les gustaba que yo ayudara al mantenimiento de la casa con mi magia, aunque esa casa no lo necesitaba mucho. Una de las tantas tardes que pasé ahí, Carlisle me confesó que algunos vampiros tenían poderes sobrenaturales: Edward podía leer el pensamiento de todos, Jasper podía percibir y manipular las emociones de quienes están cerca de él, y Alice podía ver el futuro

Ya no usaba mi anillo de compromiso, ya no me interesaba en absoluto. Y creo que eso alegró mucho a Carlisle. La verdad yo también creía que le gustaba, me regalaba flores todos los días que iba a por mí, me tomaba de la mano y todas las noches yo amanecía con un recado de él pegado sobre mi cuaderno de dibujo. Todo era maravilloso. Y creo que hoy sería el día de decirle lo que en verdad sentía, y era la primera vez que lo hacía así que estaba muy nerviosa.

Hoy Carlisle dijo que me llevaría a festejar uno de los cumpleaños de Alice, Carlisle me dijo que debía de vestirme formal ya que Alice quería que fuera como una cena- baile, solo entre su familia y yo, se me hizo algo ilógico respecto a la cena pero acepté. Agradecí que Alice no pudiera verme a mí con mucha claridad, ya que yo había decidido hacerle un retrato como un regalo de mi parte. Andrómeda me había acompañado a comprar el vestido: uno azul que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, de manga tres cuartos; Andrómeda dijo que resaltaba mis ojos, y además yo tenía unos zapatos que combinaban a las perfección.

-¿Cuántos años cumple la vampira?- me preguntó Andrómeda mientras yo me veía al espejo

-No lo sé, muchos, pero hoy no es su fecha exacta de cumpleaños, ella no recuerda su vida humana por lo que no recuerda su fecha de cumpleaños. Así que los Cullen festejan su cumpleaños el día que ella llegó con ellos- dije sonriendo

Entonces alguien tocó el timbre, seguramente era Carlisle. Andrómeda salió disparada hacia la puerta diciendo que ella era la que abriría. Yo hechicé el cuadro que había hecho para que levitara hasta la salida. Andrómeda estaba afuera con Carlisle, ella se veía incómoda frente a él, cuando bajé el cuadro pude verlo con claridad: vestía un esmoquin y resaltaba mucho más su pálida piel.

-Te ves hermosa Narcissa- me dijo Carlisle

-Gracias, tú también te vez muy bien Carlisle- contesté sonriendo

El abrió la parte trasera del auto y guardó mi regalo ahí. Me despedí de Andrómeda y prometí llegar temprano. Carlisle me abrió la puerta de su coche y yo entré, al poco tiempo el entró y nos fuimos

-A estas alturas me siento tan muggle- dije yo riendo- se tantas cosas de ellos que bien yo podría hacerme pasar por una

-Algo debías de aprender en este viaje- dijo Carlisle riendo

Platicamos mucho tiempo, hasta que llegamos a su casa. El abrió mi puerta y después sacó el regalo de Alice. Estaba cubierto, por lo que no podría ver que era. Sonreí y saqué mi varita para llevarlo yo misma

-Cissy- no era la primera vez que me llamaba así, pero siempre me sorprendía- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaría la familia en esta cena?

-Claro- contesté mirándolo

-Bueno, desde Alaska vinieron unas "primas", las consideramos como nuestra familia, también son vegetarianas así que no tiene de que preocuparte- me dijo Carlisle

-¿Quieres decir que no puedo ocupar mi magia?- pregunté

-Así es, solo esta noche, Cissy- dijo Carlisle

-No te preocupes, hoy seré mucho más muggle- dije riendo

El me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé, con el otro brazo Carlisle cargaba mi regalo. Entramos y vimos que solo estaban los Cullen y muchas más personas que no conocía, seguramente eran sus primos de Alaska

Entramos y Alice fue la primera en recibirnos, y yo la abracé.

-Feliz cumpleaños Alice- le dije

Ella sonrió y me miró a mí y después a Carlisle. Después miró el gran regalo que Carlisle cargaba, mi cuadro. Ella lo tomó en seguida el cuadro y lo abrió, quedó fascinada: era un cuadro de toda su familia. En serio le había gustado

Después de eso, Carlisle me presentó con todos los invitados que de los Cullen. Conocí a Irina, Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar. Todos me cayeron muy bien y con todos pude platicar a la perfección. Después llegó la hora del baile, era extraño, esta era la fiesta más rara a la que había asistido. Kate e Irina se quedaron sentadas en la sala, platicando un poco más, mientras que las parejas estaban en la pista de baile: Jasper y Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, Carmen y Eleazar, y un forzado Edward con Tanya

Yo me reí al ver como Edward quería resistirse ante el baile. Entonces unas manos me rodearon la cintura por atrás y me habló al oído

-Van conmigo- me dijo Carlisle


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

**_Carlisle_**

Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido azul, no podía ni creerlo, parecía un hermoso ángel. Me daba mucho gusto ver como se llevaba con mis hijos y con los del clan Denali. Estos cinco meses con ella habían sido como un sueño, ni yo podía creérmelo, ella era más linda chica que yo pudiera conocer jamás, me encantaba verla y además su aroma me volvía loco. Creo que ahora si estaba enamorado de ella y había llegado el momento de decirle.

Habías preparado este momento por tres largas semanas, todo con la ayuda de Alice, inventamos toda la historia de su cumpleaños para preparar esta beldada. Todos mis hijos me ayudaron, claro, solo las del clan Denali no sabían nada y ellas también pensaban que festejábamos el cumpleaños de Alice.

Cuando Narcissa y yo salimos al patio trasero, aparecieron cientos de luciérnagas y ella estaba maravillada. Esa idea de las luciérnagas fue de Alice, ella fue la que organizó todo. Narcissa caminó un poco más, tocando con sus delicados dedos una de ellas. Sonrió. Se veía hermosa bajo la luz de ellas. Entonces me acerqué con cuidado a ella, ella me miró y le sonreí.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté

-Me encanta, Carlisle, es muy hermoso- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Por qué es todo esto?

-Quería decirte algo- dije muy nervioso

Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía esto, era tan complicado, mis hijos me ayudaron bastante. Entonces tomé una de las manos de Narcissa entre las mías y la miré. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía con exactitud que decirle.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ella

-Cissy- dije mirándola los ojos- solo quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti. No sabía cómo decirlo y estoy algo nervioso así que debes de responder

Pero ella no respondió. Solo sonrió y se me abalanzó, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me beso, yo lo hice con cuidado para evitar lastimarla. Eso quería decir que me correspondía ¿no? Mis brazos rodearon su pequeña cintura. Nos separamos, ella recargó su frente en la mía y sonrió

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- preguntó ella sonriendo

Después de esa noche todo fue maravilloso. Alice salió muy emocionada y nos abrazó a ambos. De nuevo entramos a la casa, donde todos estaban muy divertidos, Emmett no paraba de burlarse de Edward que estaba bajo las garras de Tanya. Narcissa rio y fue a platicar con Kate e Irina, verlas a las tres juntas podía jurar que eran hermanas. Pasaron varias horas, Narcissa y yo nos la pasamos muy bien, ella parecía que de verdad era una simple humana cualquiera.

Pero algo pasó cuando escuché que alguien tocaba por la ventana: una lechuza. Jasper abrió la ventana y esta voló hasta donde estaba Narcissa, traía una carta atada a su patita. Todos miraron como Narcissa acariciaba a la lechuza y tomaba la carta.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Irina

-Larga historia- respondí yo.

Narcissa leyó la carta y me miró espantada. Entonces ella se levantó y se me acercó mostrándome la carta.

_Narcisa, regresa ahora mismo, Andrómeda cambió. Tío Alphard_

-Tantos vampiros hizo esto- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-Te llevo- le dije

No nos despedimos y salimos corriendo hacia mi auto. Ella se subió inmediatamente y en cuanto yo entré en mi auto, arranqué. Narcissa estaba llorando, y odiaba verla llorar, pero no podía hacer nada, no estaba en mis manos poder evitar que su hermana se transformara. Por lo que me había dicho Narcissa, ella no le había dicho nada a Andrómeda de sus sospechas acerca del por qué su familia quería que vinieran aquí. Llegamos a su casa y me miró.

-Tranquila, ve, por mí no te preocupes. Mañana nos vemos- le dije

Ella salió disparada hacia su casa. Yo arranqué y me fui directo hacia mi casa. El clan Denali preguntaban porque Narcissa se comportaba así, mis hijos no supieron que contestar, así que no se quedaron mucho tiempo y se fueron. Yo fui a despedir a nuestra familia de Alaska, les pedí de favor que no mencionaran nada acerca de Narcissa a lo cual ellos accedieron gustosos si prometíamos visitarlos pronto.

Quise ir a ver a Narcisa, pero Edward me detuvo diciendo que si era verdad lo de la transformación era mejor mantenernos alejados debido a que seguramente estarían varios miembros de la tribu en esa casa. Accedí, lo mejor sería esperar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

**_Narcissa_**

La peor noticia que me podía dar hasta ahora era que mi hermana había logrado transformarse en una bola pelos. Nunca le había dicho nada a Andrómeda acerca de mis sospechas del plan de nuestra familia, sabía que si le decía ella se iría y nunca la volvería a ver, la verdad creo que fui muy egoísta pero no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer.

Cuando entré en mi casa vi como mis dos tíos estaban sentados en la sala platicando como si nada malo pasara. El tío William me vio con esa típica mirada que me dirigía desde que me junto con los Cullen, pero mi tío Alphard me invitó a sentarme con ellos. Yo estaba muy nerviosa y eso era raro, porque casi nunca se me permitía demostrar aquel sentimiento. Debía de convencerlos de que no dieran aviso a mis padres, lo lograría ya que yo tenía un gran poder de convencimiento.

-¿Y Andrómeda?- pregunté

-Con Billy allá afuera- contestó mi tío Alphard- Es una lástima que tú no te hayas logrado convertir

-Sí, una verdadera pena- dijo el tío William

Los miré por un segundo, dejé mi bolso en el suelo y en ese momento fue cuando mi tío se dio cuenta de que yo estaba muy arreglada

-¿A dónde fuiste?- me preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-A una fiesta- contesté- pero eso no importa ahora, tengo que pedirte un enorme favor- dije mirando a mi tío Alphard

-Dime, Cissy- dijo mi tío

Suspiré. Entonces razone un poco más. Hoy habían venido los del clan Denali, así que en Forks por lo menos había once vampiros, lo cual seguramente provocaría que mi hermana se transformara. Probablemente ella necesitaría tener a más de 8 vampiros para lograr esa transformación, debido a que somos brujas y no sería tan sencillo como lo fue para Billy que en cuanto los Cullen llegaron él se transformó. Diablos.

-¿Si sabes que allá en Londres hay una guerra, verdad?- mi tío asintió- Bien, sabes bien que los Black están a favor de Lord Voldemort – un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo- y tú mejor que nadie sabes que mis padres y mis tíos Orion y Walburga, están muy ansiosos de que nosotros vengamos aquí.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver esto, Narcissa- dijo mi tío William

-Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que estos hombres lobo no son como los de siempre, los de nuestra familia pueden razonar y conservan su personalidad, lo saben de sobra. ¿Qué pasaría si lográramos transformarnos y seguir órdenes? Es más claro que el agua- dije levantándome y caminando a la ventana- nuestra familia quiere ocuparnos como armas en las filas del Señor Oscuro

Mis tíos se quedaron callados, probablemente nunca pensaron en esa posibilidad. Entonces miré por la ventana y vi dos enormes perros sentados, mirándome. Uno era más grande, su pelaje era marrón cobrizo, ese lobo me miró y evitó mi mirada al instante, sin duda era Billy. Después, a su lado había un lobo un poco más pequeño, su pelaje era enteramente marrón, me miró y bajó la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, esa era Andrómeda.

-No te preocupes, Andi, yo no dejaré que te hagan daño- dije mirándola.

-Narcissa- me llamó mi tío Alphard- ¿Y qué tienes pensado?

-Por favor, no le digas a mis padres ni a nadie. Tu sabes que Andrómeda tiene un novio y sabes como la familia odiaría a ese chico, es hijo de muggles- lo miré suplicante- Tío, por favor, es lo único que te pido, no le digas a nadie de Andrómeda

Mis tíos me miraron y dudaron un segundo, pero después asintieron con la mirada

-De acuerdo, si crees que eso pasaría si Andrómeda regresa a Londres, entonces se quedará en secreto. Nadie lastimará a mi familia- dijo mi tío Alphard

Sonreí. Había salvado a mi hermana y probablemente a mí también me había salvado. Entonces volví a ver por la ventana, vi como mi hermana y primo festejaban. Sonreí y les hice señas para que entraran a la casa. Me fui a sentar de nuevo, entonces entraron Billy y mi hermana, ver a Billy no me sorprendió pero al ver a mi hermana fue todo lo contrario. Su cabello que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, ahora le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros.

-Andrómeda, tu cabello- dije mirándola.

-Tenía que cortarlo, si no parecería uno de esos perros ovejeros- dijo riendo

Platicamos un rato, yo me fui a cambiar por mi pijama ya que empezaba a hacer un poco de frío. Cuando bajé, me volví a sentar pero esta vez a un lado de mi hermana. Al momento de sentarme, escuché que hablaban algo acerca de la impronta, no preste demasiada atención ya que moría de hambre y solo me dediqué a comer, pero cuando mi hermana hizo una pregunta me erguí para escuchar mejor

-Si creen que la impronta es un seguro para la transmisión del gen lobo ¿yo podré tener hijos, verdad?- preguntó mi hermana

Claro que quería escuchar la respuesta a eso ¿Qué pasaría si yo me convierto en una bola de pelos y no puedo tener hijos? Yo muero por tener a mis propios bebés. Bueno, también me importaba mi hermana y no iba a querer que se quedara sin hijos, pero también importo yo.

-Andi, tu eres la primer mujer lobo de la que se tiene registro. La verdad, yo creo que deberíamos esperar para darte una respuesta definitiva- dijo mi tío William

Demonios. Esperar de nuevo. Mi tío William y Billy se fueron, Billy le dijo a Andrómeda que durmiera bien esta noche ya que mañana tendrían una larga sesión de entrenamiento. Bueno, por lo menos tendría un pretexto para ir a ver a los Cullen, no tendría que tener que involucrar a mi hermana en este asunto de mis escapadas, además dudo que las hermanas de Billy me llamen ya que mañana tenían clases e iban a estar ocupadas.

Andrómeda y yo subimos al cuarto de ella. Mientras ella se cambiaba esa ropa, se ponía su pijama y se acostaba a mi lado. Las dos mirábamos hacia el techo. Yo le conté lo que había pasado esa noche de Carlisle y de cómo tuve que salirme a mitad de la fiesta debido a que ella se transformó, Andrómeda se sentía culpable, pero le dije que no lo estuviera ya que lo único que me asustaba era que mis tíos les escribieran a mis padres.

-Recuerdo que el tío William dijo que atravesaríamos cambios de humor. Yo nunca te vi ni muy enojada ni muy feliz- dije mirándola

-Es que yo no lo hacía notar. Sabes bien que nuestros padres nos enseñaron a controla aquellos sentimientos, a estar siempre serenas sin dejar que nuestras emociones interfieran. Por eso nadie vio venir mi transformación, solo fue cuestión de que le pasara unas tijeras a Tío Alphard para que se diera cuenta que mi piel estaba ardiendo

Platicamos mucho tiempo acerca de lo que ella sentía ser una mujer lobo, además de que me contó un poco más acerca de ese Ted Tonks. Cuando ella cayó dormida, lentamente yo me fui a mi cuarto y vi algo que me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja: Carlisle estaba sentado en mi cama


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

Escuché claramente lo que Narcissa platicaba con su hermana. Me dio un poco de vergüenza lo que dijo acerca de lo que pasó esta noche, pero sabía que era normal que ella se lo contara a su hermana. Además me agradó saber que su hermana no tenía nada en contra de nuestra relación, al principio replicó un poco pero Narcissa la convenció de manera casi inmediata. Sonreí. Entonces escuché su plática, sabía que no estaba bien así que mejor decidí pensar en otras cosas. Cuando escuché que alguien roncaba levemente y que alguien se acercaba a esta habitación, sonreí. Narcissa abrió la puerta, ella sonrió de esa manera que a mí me encantaba y se abalanzó contra mí, me dio un enorme abrazo y yo se lo devolví con mucho cuidado.

-Creí que no vendrías- me dijo ella casi en un susurro

-Ya te dije que yo no te dejaría sola- dije yo

Ella se separó de mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Yo la tomé entre mis brazos y la deposité sobre su cama, me acosté a su lado y ella se acurrucó sobre mi pecho. Me platico acerca del cambio de su hermana, y de lo que pensaba acerca de lo que detonó aquella transformación. Sonreí. Narcissa era tan inteligente.

-¿Mañana que haremos?- me preguntó

-Tengo que trabajar en el hospital, pero en cuanto salga yo vengo por ti- dije sonriendo-

-¿A qué hora sales?- me preguntó

-A las 3:30 de la tarde, Cissy- dije y le di un beso en la frente- Ahora duerme, princesa

Ella se quedó dormida al instante. Yo disfrutaba estar con ella, hace mucho que no tenía esas enormes ganas de asesinarla, si no que disfrutaba su olor. Ella lo sabía y eso parecía fascinarle. De pronto pensé en aquel chico con el que se supone se casaría, no habíamos hablado de eso, creo que eso debíamos platicarlo después. Pasaron las horas, amaneció y ella despertó. Me miró y sonrió.

-Cissy, debo de irme al trabajo- dije- nos vemos al rato

Ella sonrió. Se veía que todavía tenía sueño. Sonreí y de nuevo le di un beso en la frente. Salí de su casa lo antes posible, seguramente ya vendría en camino Billy Black. Llegué a mi casa y me cambié. Fui al hospital.

En el hospital atendí a un par de niños que habían querido pelearse a golpes, uno traía el brazo roto y el otro tenía su nariz rota. Además de revisar a varias personas que parecían tener gripe, nada fuera de este mundo. Cuando por fin pude sentarme frente a mi escritorio, vi que había una foto nueva: de la noche anterior, donde yo le declaraba mis sentimientos a Narcissa. Alice fue la que hizo esto.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir por Narcissa, manejé con rapidez. Cuando bajé del auto, vi que ella estaba en el jardín arreglando unas plantas, me acerqué a ella con cuidado y me senté a su lado. Al verme no se sorprendió, solo sonrió de lado y siguió con su trabajo.

-Mi tío Alphard cree que es un maestro en la jardinería, pero lo único que hace es matar estas pobres plantas- dijo ella riendo

-¿Y tú las salvas?- pregunté sonriendo

-Algo así. Llevo casi todo el día en este jardín, creo que ya acabé- dijo ella mirándome- Solo debo de darme una ducha y saldremos

-Te esperaré- dije sonriendo

Yo me quedé en el auto, ya que Narcissa me dijo que hoy en la mañana su hermana casi se muere del susto al entrar en su habitación y percibir mi olor. Estaba revisando unas recetas médicas cuando Narcissa abrió la puerta del auto y entró.

-¿A dónde, señorita?- pregunté

-No sé, muero de hambre- dijo ella riendo

La llevé a uno de los restaurantes de Port Ángeles, me gustaba ver como comía, sabía que ella venía de una de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico y que tenía unos modales exquisitos. Reí al verla, ella en verdad parecía una princesa. Ella me miró y me enseñó su lengua, y reí mucho más fuerte.

-Tengo un plan- dijo Narcissa mirándome

-Y quieres que te ayude- dije yo mientras pagaba la cuenta

-Sí no es mucha molestia- dijo ella riendo- Quisiera traer a ese Ted Tonks, quiero que mi hermana lo vea y tal vez logre improntarse – dije sonriendo

-¿Pero qué es lo que oigo? ¿Narcissa Black quiere traer a un hijo de muggles a ver a su hermana?- pregunté en burla

- Ja, Ja- dijo ella sonriendo- Es en serio, solo necesito que me digas como se ordena un boleto de avión- dijo ella riendo

De camino a su casa, le expliqué que primero debía de avisarse a Ted lo que pensaba y después tenía que ver su respuesta. Ella parecía algo difícil, pero accedió solo esperando que esa lechuza no se equivocara de dirección. Le prometí que pasaría por ella mañana a la misma hora y ella entró en su casa, esperé a que cerrara su puerta para yo irme a mi casa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Narcissa**_

Ya habían pasado 3 meses, los necesarios para que mi cumpleaños estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina. El tonto de Ted Tonks se había tardo de contestar mi carta, pero accedió a venir a visitar a mi hermana. Todo era un secreto, hasta mis tíos y primos sabían de esa visita. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, el día de mañana cumpliría 20 años, pero más que nerviosa estaba emocionada, mi primer cumpleaños sin la necesidad de que Bellatrix me regale un libro de magia tenebrosa.

Ese día llegaría Ted Tonks, así que mis tíos irían a recogerlos y traerlo a la casa. Yo sonreí. Tendía mucho tiempo libre para pintar, mi hermana estaría con Billy en el bosque y mis primitas estarían en la escuela. Toda la casa para mí, reí para mis adentros, no conocía a nadie así que no podía hacer una fiesta. Le había pedido a Carlisle que no nos viéramos hoy, ya que hoy sería un día enteramente familiar, además de que tendría a dos lobos en casa, Carlisle me dijo que no había problema.

Me puse a pintar, este era un nuevo cuadro, era un lindo florero que colocaría en la sala del tío Alphard. Me concentré mucho en aquella pintura que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba atrás de mí hasta que se refrescó la garganta, volteé y me dio un susto de muerte: era Andrómeda pero tenía un aspecto de tristeza, ella se dejó caer en mi cama y se puso a llorar.

-Andi, hermana ¿Qué tienes?- pregunté

-Cissy, llevo ocultándolo tres meses, pero ya no puedo, Billy se hartó de mí y ya no entra en fase desde entonces- dijo ella llorando

-Dime que te pasa, por favor, no llores- le pedí

-Cissy… no he tenido mi periodo- me dijo ella entre sollozos

Y no es que ella estuviera embarazada, es que su periodo había cesado y eso solo significaba una cosa: Andrómeda no podría tener hijos. La abracé. Demonios, hoy iba a llegar su novio a verla y ella no tendría cara para verlo. Por primera vez desde que ella se transformó sentí que odiaba ser una chica lobo.

-Andi, recuerda que tú puedes dejar de entrar en fase y volver a ser una humana normal- dije yo sonriendo- y tal vez podrás tener bebés

Y lloró con más fuerza. Odiaba verla así, ella siempre había querido tener un bebé. Entonces la miré

-¿En verdad mueres por tener un bebé?- pregunté mirando mi librero, ella asintió- ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar tu licantropía por eso?

-Claro que sí, Narcissa- dijo ella mirándome

-Es que creo que leí algo en uno de los horrorosos libros que me regalo Bellatrix en mis cumpleaños, necesito estudiar, dame tiempo- le pedí sonriendo

Ella sonrió de nuevo. Miré el reloj, ya se acercaba la hora en que Ted llegaría, así que le pedí a Andrómeda que se fuera a bañar ya que olía a tierra. Ella sonrió y se fue a su cuarto. Yo guardé mis pinturas y me puse a leer de nuevo esos libros. Pensé que habían pasado minutos, pero cuando menos me lo esperé encontré a mi tío Alphard llamando a mi puerta, él me dijo que Ted ya estaba aquí. Yo me arreglé un poco y bajé a su encuentro

Claro que ya conocía a Ted Tonks desde la escuela, solo que ahora se veía más grande y tenía una expresión de emoción pegada a la cara. No lo salude, solo con un ademán con la mano fue suficiente. Entonces mi tío llamó Andrómeda

´-¿Quieres apostar a ver cuánto grita?- me preguntó tío Alphard

-No va a gritar, se lanzará a él y lo abrazará, creo que puede romperle la espalda- dije yo riendo

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- dijo mi tío riendo

Andrómeda bajó. Tenía sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero al ver que Ted estaba con nosotros se quedó parada, mirándolo fijamente. Después parpadeó y sonrió y se lanzó a Ted. Casi le rompe la espalda, tal como predije yo. Andrómeda besó a Ted, no le importo que estuviéramos aquí, después le dijo que lo amaba más que nadie en este mundo y que haría cualquier cosa por él. Salieron los dos, tío Alphard llevó la maleta de Ted a una de las habitaciones disponibles. Pasaron las horas, de pronto llegó Billy sonriendo.

-Andrómeda le mostró su secreto a su novio- dijo Billy- Y ella se improntó en él

Había dado en el blanco. Entonces Ted y Andrómeda siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos. Genial. Ahora tenía que estudiar para hacer esto más sencillo. Subí a mi cuarto y encontré que había un ramo de rosas rojas

-Preciosas- dije en voz baja

Me acerqué y tomé la nota del ramo, decía:

_Ahora solo tú tienes mi corazón. Carlisle _

Sonreí y guardé la nota en mi cuaderno de dibujo. Fui a mi librero y me puse a leer aquellos libros de pasta negra y dura que me había dado Bellatrix. Ahora que los volvía a leer todo tenía sentido, todo tenía que ver con la licantropía en la que nuestra familia estaba metida, pero era magia tenebrosa así que dudo que yo la llegara a usar en un fututo, solo este era un caso de emergencia. Leí por lo menos tres libros antes de llegar al adecuado.

-Por Merlín- dije al leerlo

Era un hechizo muy complicado, definitivamente era magia avanzada y tenebrosa. Esto afectaba su mente, encerraría sus poderes de chica lobo por un mes y eso le permitiría embarazarse. El libro decía que si en verdad llegaba a embarazarse no podría convertirse en lobo en lo que durara la gestación de su bebé. Lo había logrado, había conseguido una pequeña alternativa

Lo intentaríamos mañana en la noche, y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de los Cullen


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

No puedo creer que acepte a hacer esto, pero lo que menos creo es que todos mis hijos se prestaran a ayudar a Narcissa en esta locura. En cuanto Narcissa dijo exactamente las razones, Rosalie fue la primera en ayudarla, Alice no lo veía muy bien pero de todos modos aceptó. Edward y Jasper eran fundamentales en esto debido a sus poderes sobrenaturales. Emmett, Alice y yo serviríamos como defensa en dado caso que algo llegara a salir mal. Narcissa necesitaba un campo abierto donde tuviera completa visión de la luna, así que la llevamos a aquel claro donde solemos jugar béisbol.

Yo pasé por Narcissa y Ted Tonks. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, Narcissa más porque sería ella quien iba a realizar este mismo hechizo a su propia hermana. Ted llevaba en una caja la varita de Andrómeda, desde que ella se había convertido su magia no era la misma así que había dejado de utilizar su varita. Andrómeda y Billy Black llegarían a ese claro en su forma de lobo, mientras que mis hijos seguramente ya estarían ahí.

No hablamos en todo el camino. Narcissa releía por enésima vez esa parte del hechizo, estaba tan nerviosa que le hablaba como si nada a Ted. Yo negué con la cabeza aún sin poder creer porque había aceptado algo así, poníamos en peligro la vida de Andrómeda y Narcissa

Cuando llegamos Andrómeda y Billy estaban en su forma de lobo, sentados mirando fijamente a mis hijos. Por otro lado, mis hijos solo se quedaban mirando a los dos únicos lobos de esa manada. Bajamos del auto y Narcissa corrió hasta su hermana.

-Transfórmate en humana- le pidió

Hubo un momento de silencio. Narcissa la miró y no hubo respuesta alguna

-Le da vergüenza por que estamos hombres aquí- dijo Edward

-Andrómeda, por Merlín- dije mirándola con recelo

Entonces ella dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el bosque. Narcissa esperó un segundo y comenzó a sacar la ropa de su hermana.

-¡Narcissa!- gritó Andrómeda

Narcissa corrió y le dio la ropa a su hermana, entonces ella regresó y nos acomodó. Edward y Jasper estaban al frente y nosotros atrás por cualquier cosa.

-Jasper, por favor, si ella esté sufriendo dime para que yo me detenga- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Claro que si- dijo Jasper

-Y Edward, por favor, si ella piensa en algo… no sé, fatalista o piensa en transformarse dímelo, para aplicar más fuerza- dijo Narcissa

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Billy claramente no estaba de acuerdo, pero Narcissa me dijo que le fue muy sencillo convencerlo a que accediera. Además, probablemente Billy tenía que renunciar a su licantropía el mismo tiempo que lo haría Andrómeda debido a que había creado un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos dos.

Vi como Narcissa traía a su hermana y la ponía en el centro, Billy estaba al asecho por si cualquier cosa pasaba. Yo estaba detrás de Edward, él tenía su mirada fija en Andrómeda, en verdad se concentraba en esa chica. Narcissa se colocó a un lado de Ted, este sostenía el libro para ella y le alumbraba con su varita.

-Si logro que esto funcione, me deberás una muy grande, Tonks- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Sabes que sí, Black- dijo Ted

Ella estiró su varita y apuntó a su hermana, dijo un par de palabras que yo no entendí y salió una chispa color morada brillante, dio de lleno en el pecho de Andrómeda. Ese impacto no tiró a la chica, si no que parecía que lo resistía a propósito. Narcissa tomó con sus dos manos su varita y por un segundo vio a Billy que estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente en su forma humana

-Carlisle, ve con Billy- me dijo Emmett

Corrí en su ayuda, pero físicamente no tenía nada así que seguramente algo pasaba en su mente. De pronto abrió sus ojos y me vio.

-¡Narcissa!- gritó Edward- Ella quiere transformarse

Desvié la vista de Billy y dirigí mi mirada a Narcissa, ella ahora sangraba por la nariz y tuve que controlarme para no lanzarme a ella. Se mantuvo así un rato, hasta que Narcissa se detuvo, ambas cayeron al suelo de rodillas, abatidas por tanta fatiga. Entonces Narcissa se levantó con ayuda de Ted, ella tomó la caga y sacó la varita de su hermana y se la lanzó.

-Vamos, Andrómeda, haz magia- le gritó Narcissa al borde del llanto

Andrómeda no se movía, estaba ahí de rodillas. Narcissa comenzó a llorar, pero miraba fijamente a su hermana esperando a que ella hiciera algo.

-Andrómeda- Narcissa se iba a acercar a su hermana

-Espera- dijo Edward- quiere atacar a cualquiera que se le acerque.

-Está muy enojada, Narcissa- dijo Jasper

Pareciere que Narcissa hizo caso omiso a lo que mis dos hijos dijeron. Yo me alejé de Billy y me acerqué un poco a Narcissa, para rescatarla de su hermana si fuera necesario.

-Andi, vamos, toma tu varita y haz magia- dijo Narcissa- Sé que te duele, a mí me duele haberte hecho esto, pero tú me lo pediste ¿recuerdas? Para que pudieras tener bebés, tú quieres formar una familia con Ted ¿no? Te di esa oportunidad, hermanita, por favor, levántate y déjame ver que sigues siendo esa hermosa hermana que tengo

Narcissa estaba llorando, mirando hacia su hermana. Ted estaba atrás de ella, con varita en alto. Tanto mis hijos como yo sabíamos que no debíamos de meternos en eso. En eso, Andrómeda se levantó rápidamente y tomó su varita y apunto a Narcissa.

-Vamos, lanza un hechizo- dijo ella derramando lágrima-

Andrómeda le lanzó un hechizo que le dio de lleno en el pecho a Narcissa, ya iba a atacar a Andrómeda cuando tuve a Edward a lado mío deteniéndome

-Espera- dijo él

Entonces Narcissa estaba en el piso riendo a carcajadas, Ted miraba a Andrómeda. Hasta que Andrómeda quiso detener el hechizo, Narcissa se reincorporó y fue a abrazar a su hermana.

-Gracias Cissy- le dijo ella

-No hay de que Andi, todo por mi hermanita- dijo Narcissa riendo

Narcissa llevó a Andrómeda hacia nosotros, intentó oler algo en nosotros pero no pudo encontrar nada, ella seguía oliendo a lobo pero no con tanta intensidad como Billy. Narcissa se quedó a despedirse de mis hijos, mis hijos se fueron y me desearon suerte, cuando llegara esta noche tendría que hablar con ellos. En fin, Andrómeda le dijo algo a Billy que preferí no escuchar para darles privacidad, mientras que Narcissa y yo acomodábamos todo en el auto.

-Eres el mejor- me dijo ella- No cualquiera aceptaría hacer esto

-Por ti haría lo que fuera- le dije

Ella se acercó a mí y me besó. Yo sonreí y le abrí su puerta para que entrara en el auto. Después me subí yo y esperamos a que Andrómeda y Ted subieran. Cuando lo hicieron, yo arranqué hacia el aeropuerto .


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Narcissa**_

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, Carlisle fue a comprar los boletos que iban directo a Londres, Ted y Andrómeda se quedarían en la casa de la familia de Ted por un tiempo. Le di también un poco de dinero mágico, del que nosotros usamos. Esto era difícil, pero debíamos de hacerlo, ella iría a nuestra casa a sacar toda su demás ropa y por fin sería borrada de ese árbol de la casa de tía Walburga. Nosotras no le dijimos nada al tío Alphard debido a que tal vez le podía dar un ataque a su corazón o algo así. Cuando Carlisle llegó le entregó los boletos a la pareja, su avión salía en dos horas pero no podía quedarme sino mi tío sospecharía.

-Te cuidas mucho- me dijo Andrómeda mientras me abrazaba

-Tú también cuídate mucho, y apresúrate a encargar a ese bebé – dije yo sonriendo

No pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Le dije cosas a mi hermana que nuca creí que le diría

-Siempre fuiste mi favorita, Andi. Te amo, hermana, por favor se feliz con Tonks- dije llorando en sus brazos

-Tú también siempre fuiste mi favorita- dijo Andrómeda dándome un beso en la mejilla- Igual te amo, Cissy, y quédate con la persona que en verdad te haga feliz

Dejamos a Andrómeda y Ted en la sala de espera, nosotros nos fuimos. En cuanto estuvimos cerca de Forks, lo miré

-¿Sabes que envidio de los muggles?- pregunté y el no respondió- Que ellos pueden hacer de su vida lo que quieran, pueden ser lo que ellos quieran sin temor a lo que dirá su familia

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Carlisle

-Por lo de Andrómeda y por lo que pasa conmigo- dije desviando la mirada- Ya sabes, mi compromiso

-¿No te quieres casar?- preguntó Carlisle

-Con Lucius ya no, creí que lo amaba pero todo fue una ilusión- dije yo mirando las casas del pueblo- pero tampoco te amo a ti ¿Sabes por qué?

-Porque soy un vampiro- dijo él

-No, Carlisle, no me quiero enamorar de ti porque sé que va a llegar el momento que yo deba de dejarte, entonces eso me dolerá como no tienes una idea- dije mirándolo

El coche se detuvo frente a mi casa. Lo miré y el me miraba a mí a los ojos, parecía un poco triste pero no dije nada. Él tomó una de mis manos y le dio un leve beso.

-No te resistas, Cissy, no es bueno huir a tu destino- dijo él mirándome a los ojos- yo no tengo ninguna duda de que te amo, y lo que sé perfectamente es que yo no puedo dejarte pero que si tú deseas dejarme yo no me opondré

-Mira, tenemos casi dos años para disfrutar, no hay que ponernos sentimentales ahora – dije yo limpiando una de mis lágrimas

Le di un corto beso y salí del auto. Entré en mi cuarto y vi que había una caja de regalo sobre mi cama. Me acerqué y la abrí, era un enorme libro… y sabía bien de quien era: de Andrómeda. Era una enciclopedia de astronomía, a mí me encantaba esa materia cuando iba en Hogwarts y siempre me gustó el libro que mis padres le habían regalado a Andrómeda. Abrí el libro y vi que tenía algo escrito.

_Cissy_

_Espero que te guste tu regalo, me hubiera gustado haber pasado contigo tu cumpleaños número 20, pero las distintas circunstancias no me lo permitieron. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi hermanita. Cuídate mucho y se feliz, por favor. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, no cualquiera lo haría._

_Andrómeda._

Guardé ese libro en mi librero y me acosté en mi cama, mañana sería un día muy largo, sin duda alguna.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

No esperaba esa respuesta de Narcissa. Yo sabía muy bien que la amaba casi más que a mi propia vida. Ella es mi nueva llama de esperanza desde que perdí a Esme. Yo sabía perfectamente que Narcissa fue la que me ayudó a salir del hoyo en el que yo mismo me había metido. Llegué a mi casa y recordé que iba a hablar con mis hijos de lo que había sucedido hoy. Entré, escuchaba que todos estaban en casa en sus habitaciones.

-Chicos, bajen que debo hablar con ustedes- dije

En menos de un minuto los tenía a todos en la sala reunidos. Los miré y sonreí al ver a mi familia ¿Narcissa es lo que esperaba tener en un futuro? Claro que sí, y yo no podía darle lo que ella quería, podría llegar a matarla en el intento. En fin, los miré a cada uno

-Me gustaría saber porque se ofrecieron a ayudar a Narcissa hoy- dije mirando a cada uno

-Es más que obvio, Carlisle- dijo Emmett sonriendo

-Ella es la que te ha ayudado, ella fue la te trajo de vuelta e hizo que volvieras a ser el de ante- dijo Rosalie

-Todo volvió a ser como antes desde que estás con ella- dijo Alice

Sonreí. Entonces todo lo que han hecho mis hijos es por mí, por todo lo que he vivido desde que se fue Esme, querían a su padre de vuelta. Sonreí de nuevo y les dije que algún día les pagaría por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Ellos se fueron a hacer no sé qué, mientras que yo decidí ir a mi lugar favorito.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Narcissa, escuché claramente como ella hablaba con su tío.

-… no sé a dónde se fue- dijo Narcissa

-No puede dejar la manada así como así- dijo Alphard

-¿Por qué no? La manada solo era de dos. Además los vampiros no han hecho nada malo – dijo Narcissa y yo sonreí

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Andrómeda tiene que aparecer- dijo Alphard- Tus padres me mataran si ella desaparece

-No lo harán, no creo- dijo Narcissa- Voy a mi cuarto, estoy muy cansada

Entonces me apuré y entré en su habitación. La esperé ahí, ella entró y se espantó un poco al verme. Pero después sonrió y se sentó en su cama, me invitó a sentarme con ella.

-Debo decirte algo- empecé

-Dilo- dijo ella sonriendo

-Tu sabes que yo te amo, no me importa si tu no me amas, lo que a si me importa es tu felicidad ¿eres feliz conmigo?

-Claro que sí, Carlisle- dijo ella sonriendo-

-Te juro por mi vida que haré lo que esté en mis manos por hacerte feliz, siempre respetaré lo que tú decidas- dije yo mirándolo a los ojos- Pero nunca, y escúchame bien, nunca te dejaré de amar

La miré, ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Hoy había llorado mucho, y eso a mí me molestaba, no me gustaba verla así. Y menos cuando el día siguiente era su cumpleaños. Le sequé una de sus lágrimas con mi dedo.

-Ya no llores, princesa- le dije- no me gusta verte llorar

-Quédate conmigo- me pidió

-Siempre- le contesté

Ella se fue a cambiar, mientras yo sacaba una foto de mi bolsillo, era la foto que Alice nos había tomado cuando le declaré mi amor a Narcissa, ese mismo día que su hermana se transformó en chica lobo. La puse sobre su cuaderno de dibujo y sonreí al recordar ese día, fue cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Ella regresó y se metió debajo de sus cobijas, yo me acosté a su lado y se acurrucó en mi pecho. Platicamos muy poco tiempo, ella ya estaba cansada así que deje que durmiera. Ella siempre parecía una princesa cuando dormía, parecía que ella misa era sacada de un sueño. Sonreí. Pasaron las horas, vi como amaneció y como Narcissa despertó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, princesa- dije sonriendo

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo-

-Alice te tiene una sorpresa- le dije al oído- te organizó una fiesta de cumpleaños

Ella sonrió. Asintió y me dio un leve beso en los labios. Se metió en el baño y escuché como su tío se levantaba, Narcissa salió del baño y me miró. Entonces me acerqué a ella y le di un beso, esta vez uno más largo, ella me correspondió y sonrió contra mis labios.

-Qué bonito despertar- dijo ella sonriendo-

-Paso por ti a las 12 del día- dije sonriendo- y sale tiempo a tu tío, creo que te preparará el desayuno

Ella sonrió. Salí por la ventana. Cuando llegué a mi casa, vi que estaba completamente adornada con globos de colores y muchas serpentinas, en verdad Alice se esforzaba, yo nunca había visto mi casa adornada así.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Narcissa**_

¿Por qué lloré cuando Carlisle me dijo tantas cosas bellas? Porque tal vez yo sentía lo mismo que él, pero no quería admitirlo. Era duro. Nunca le dije que probablemente en cuando Andrómeda se fuera, yo tendría que regresar para casarme con Lucius. No quería que él sufriera. Bueno, él me despertó de la mejor manera que pudiera existir. Me arreglé, me puse ese lindo vestido rosa que me había regalado el tío Alphard hace apenas un mes. Bajé las escaleras y olí el delicioso desayuno que había preparado mi tío.

Me senté en la mesa y esperé a que mi tío llegara para desayunar conmigo. Él se sentó y me miró. Le sonreí, creí que estaría enojado conmigo pero no, él me devolvió la sonrisa y me extendió un paquete. Sonreí y lo tomé, lo abrí y pude ver que era: un hermoso brazalete con un dije, era el de un lobo.

-Tal vez tú no lograste convertirte, pero aun así tú eres parte de esto- me dijo

-Muchas gracias tío- dije poniéndomelo en ese instante

Desayunamos en silencio. De pronto comenzaron a llegar miles de lechuzas, tres lechuzas cargaban un enorme paquete. Mi tío tuvo que ir a buscar más comida para las lechuzas en la cocina. Todos los paquetes eran para mí, excepto por una carta que era para mi tío.

-Tienes correo- le grité

Mi tío salió con dos enormes charolas de comida para lechuza y las colocó en el suelo, después sacó otro enorme recipiente donde les sirvió agua. Me llevé todos mis paquetes a la sala, me senté en el suelo para abrirlos, mientras mi tío leía su carta.

El primer paquete que abrí era de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, otro espantoso libro de artes oscuras, rodé los ojos y seguí. Mi amiga, Alexandra Flint, me había mandado dulces y una hermosa túnica de gala, sonreí, cuanto extrañaba todos esos dulces. Mis tíos Orion y Walburga me enviaron dinero ya que no sabían que me gustaría. Mis padres me enviaron joyería, mi regalo favorito, y una carta.

_Narcissa_

_Seguramente la ausencia de tu hermana Andrómeda te sorprenda, pero esa traidora se fue. Nos dejó a toda la familia en vergüenza. Bellatrix está muy enojada. No tienes idea de lo decepcionados que estamos tu padre y yo. Así que te tenemos una buena noticia: podrás volver a casa. Pero solo con una condición, si no has logrado transformarte en dos meses entonces te regresas, pero si te trasformas te quedarás ahí los tres años. Es un buen regalo de cumpleaños ¿no lo crees?_

_En fin, deseamos que tu estancia en Forks por lo menos haya servido de algo. Feliz cumpleaños. _

_Cygnus y Druella Black_

Miré a mi tío, al parecer tenía una mirada de horror. Él se hincó a mi lado y me sonrió. La carta que recibió seguramente decía lo mismo, pero tal vez lo regañaron por no cuidar de Andrómeda.

-Anda, abre tu ultimo regalo-me dijo sonriendo- te ayudo

Ambos empezamos a abrir el gran paquete. Cuando por fin lo abrimos no pude creer lo que veía: era un vestido de novia. Traía una carta, la tomé y la leí

_Cissy. _

_Tus padres nos explicaron que es lo que pasaba contigo y donde estás. Sabes que yo siempre te esperaré. Este vestido lo eligió mi madre para ti, piensa que es perfecto para ti. No espero para el día de nuestra boda. Nuestras madres están organizando la mejor boda que pudiera existir, van a hablar de ella por años. Ahora estoy trabajando duro para comprarte todas las joyas que me pidas, además de que debemos de arreglar la que será nuestra habitación. _

_Te ama,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Yo derramé unas lágrimas. Tío Alphard cerró la caja del vestido, se levantó y me trajo una foto: era una foto de un chico de cabello castaño con una chica del mismo color de cabello, ambos llevaban sus uniformes de Hogwarts, el uniforme de él era de Slytherin y el de ella era de Ravenclaw.

-Ella era Samantha, pensábamos casarnos y formar una familia- dijo viendo la foto- lamentablemente ella era nacida de muggles, así que mis padres la desaparecieron, ellos querían que me casara con una chica sangre limpia

-¿Y no te casaste?- pregunté

-No. Les dije que lo mejor sería que me mudara aquí, para ayudar a nuestra familia- dijo tío Alphard- Y con eso quedaron satisfechos. Pero creo que tú tienes un problema parecido

-¿Qué?- pregunté yo

-Si lo h notado, Cissy, sales con los vampiros. En este pueblo, no muchos tienen un auto lujosos- dijo riendo- pensé que al poco tiempo de transformarías, pero no. Ahora debes de decidir.

-Es difícil- dije mirando el gran paquete

-Tienes dos meses para pensarlo- dijo mi tío levantándose- en fin, solo recuerda que los vampiros viven para siempre

Mi tío tenía razón. Él se llevó la caja de mi vestido. Yo revisé mi reloj y todavía faltaba mucho para que dieran las 12. Me senté en el sillón y me puse a leer el libro que Bellatrix me había mandado, en verdad era espantoso pero seguramente mi hermana me preguntaría de que trata el libro.

-Llega temprano hoy- me dijo el tío Alphard- nos invitaron a cenar en la reserva por tu cumpleaños.

-Claro, tío- dije yo cerrando el libro

Fui a mi cuarto a preparar mi bolso para irme con Carlisle. Guardé mi varita en un bolsillo oculto que tenía mi vestido. Me acerqué a mi cuaderno de dibujo y vi una foto, fue del día que fue el cumpleaños de Alice donde Carlisle y yo nos hicimos "novios". Sonreí y guardé la foto en un portarretrato. Guardé todos esos libros regalos de Bellatrix y me senté a esperar.

Sonó el timbre y salí disparada a abrir la puerta. Era Carlisle, tenía un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Carlisle

-Gracias- dije tomando el ramo de flores

-Yo las pongo en un florero- dijo mi tío Alphard- Carlisle, regrésala temprano

-Claro que si, Alphard- dijo Carlisle sonriendo

* * *

**¡Hola! Tal vez sea la primera vez que escriba un comentario mío después de un capítulo. Solo quería agradecer a las personas que han leído este loco Fic y han llegado conmigo hasta el capítulo 21. **

**Solo quisiera decir que apenas terminé de leer la saga de Crepúsculo y solo quería decirle a los que de verdad son fans de esta saga: perdón si cometo un error en lo que refiere a esta saga, si algún dato no cuadra o si es mas apegado a la película que al libro. De verdad, una disculpa. Pero deben de entender, he leído tanto libros y he visto tantas películas que me confundo yo solita :) **

**En fin, se los digo de una vez para que no se sorprendan en los capítulos siguientes. Y perdón si eso de la muerte de Esme fue muy fea o no sé, pero no me ocurría como alejarla de Carlisle (Sé que sonó feo xD) **

**Bueno, gracias de nuevo por leer este fan fic, mi primer crossover :3 **

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**Mish **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

Antes de ir por Narcissa, eché de nuevo un vistazo a la decoración de la casa, Alice se había pasado un poco pero nadie le dijo nada. Rosalie y Emmett habían salido en la mañana para comprar un obsequio. Fui a comprar el ramo de rosas de camino a la casa de Narcissa, escogí el más grande que seguramente le gustaría a ella. Cuando llegué, toqué el timbre y ella me abrió, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido rosa.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le dije

-Gracias-me contestó ella tomando el ramo de rosas

Entonces el tío de ella apareció detrás de ella y tomó el ramo de rosas, me asusté un poco pero él parecía que ya sabía lo nuestro y no le afectó en lo más mínimo mi presencia.

-Yo las pondré en un florero- dijo tomando las flores de Narcissa- Carlisle, regrésala temprano

-Claro que si Alphard- dije sonriendo

Le ofrecí mi brazo a Narcissa y ella lo tomó. En el auto, ella platicó de lo que sus familiares le habían enviado, pero sentí que ella evitaba contarme algo. Antes de llegar, tenía que advertirle de como estaría la casa.

-Cissy, Alice adornó en exceso la casa- dije yo sonriendo-

-Me lo pude imaginar- dijo ella riendo

Cuando llegamos, ella salió casi de inmediato del auto. Los dos llegamos a la puerta, pero antes de que yo pudiera abrirla, Alice la abrió. Narcissa sonrió y Alice le dio un abrazo. Entramos y pude ver la reacción de Narcissa ante la decoración de la sala, reí un poco, porque Narcissa solo sonrió forzadamente. Todos mis hijos felicitaron a Narcissa.

-¿Cuántos años cumples?- preguntó Rosalie

-20- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Llegó el momento de los regalos, bueno así lo había dicho Alice. Hicieron que Narcissa se sentara en un sillón mientras que cada uno le traía regalos a ella. Primero fueron Alice y Jasper.

-Este es de nuestra parte- dijo Jasper tendiendo una caja a Narcissa

-Los escogí yo misma- dije Alice

Narcissa abrió la caja, y tomó uno de esos zapatos en la mano. Eran unos zapatos de tacón blancos, tenían unas flores plateadas a un costado. Ella sonrió y los guardó de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias, chicos. Ya sé con qué lo usaré- dijo ella con un aire triste

Sonreí. Entonces se acercó Emmett con una bolsa enorme color rosa. Se la entregó y Narcissa vio dentro. Le regalaron un enorme oso de peluche color gris con un gran moño verde con plateado.

-Lo escogió Rosalie- dijo Emmett sonriendo

Vi la cara de Narcissa, no le fascinó el regalo pero por lo menos hizo una sonrisa que demostraba su gusto. Rosalie frunció el ceño. Entonces Narcissa lo sentó a su lado como si compartieran el sillón.

-Es muy tierno. Gracias- dijo ella

Después se acercó Edward con una caja plateada. Narcissa la abrió y sonrió. Sacó un portarretrato de madera, vio la foto y la mostró. Era una foto de todos nosotros en el jardín. Aún recuerdo ese día que Edward nos hizo arreglarnos para una foto, hasta había contratado un fotógrafo profesional. Sonreí al recordar ese día.

-Gracias Edward- dijo Narcissa

Guardó de nuevo la foto en su caja. Ahora era mi turno. Saqué una cajita de mi bolsillo, ella me vio y yo me arrodille frente a ella, Narcissa desapareció esa sonrisa de su rostro pero yo no dejé de sonreír.

-No te espantes- dije riendo, abrí la caja- este anillo no es de matrimonio, Cissy, yo no te pediré algo que tú no puedes darme.

-Carlisle…-dijo ella

-Espera- dije yo sacando ese pequeño anillo de su caja- Este anillo es un recordatorio de todo ese amor que te tengo, quiero que cada vez que lo veas recuerdes lo mucho que te amo. –tomé su delicada mano y lo coloqué donde se suponía que estaba su anillo de compromiso- También quiero que cuando lo veas recuerdes que yo siempre estaré para ti, que nunca te dejaré sola y que algún día tu y yo nos volveremos a encontrar.

Ella estaba llorando, me abrazó por el cuello y me dijo al oído

-Gracias, Carlisle, gracias por todo- dijo ella

Con eso me bastaba. Después de eso, empezó su fiesta, todos platicaban y trataban de no tocar el tema de Andrómeda. Narcissa no contó que cuando ella estaba en su escuela, tenía una clase de pociones pero que nuca se le dio muy bien, tanto que en una clase hizo explotar un caldero que la manchó de pies a cabeza.

Pasaron las horas, yo revisé el reloj, ya era hora de regresarla a su casa. Narcissa se despidió de mis hijos, a cada uno les dio un gran abrazo. Cuando llegamos a su casa, le ayudé con sus regalos, al llegar a la puerta ella con su varita los levantó. Me iba a dar un beso pero su tío abrió de repente la puerta.

-Nos vemos después, Carlisle- dijo ella sonriendo

-Claro que si- dije yo sonriendo- Alphard- dije a modo de saludo

-Carlisle- contestó él- Narcissa, sube tus regalos

-Si- dijo ella

Yo me di media vuelta y me subí a mi coche. Ya la vería mañana.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece. Son completamente de S. Meyer y J. K Rowling

* * *

_**Narcissa**_

En cuanto vi los zapatos que Alice y Jasper me habían regalado, automáticamente pensé en mi boda con Lucius. Pensé en que solo me quedaban dos meses en Forks, y por último recordé que Edward podía ver lo que pensaba. Lo miré y le suplique que no dijera nada, que yo ya después hablaría con todos y les explicaría. Todos los regalos que me dieron fueron preciosos, incluso el hermoso oso de peluche que me regalaron Rosalie y Emmett.

Tío Alphard y yo nos aparecimos cerca de la reserva, donde nos estaba esperando Billy. Caminamos en silencio hasta la casa de mi tío William. Estaban todas mis primas corriendo alrededor de una mesa enorme, vi como su madre, la tía Judith, estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa. Todos me felicitaron en cuanto llegue. Mis primas me dieron un gran abrazo al verme.

-¿Ya cenamos?- preguntó Billy

-Paciencia, por favor- contestó tía Judith

Al ver a mis primas me recordaba como a mí me hubiera gustado tener hermanas menores. Todas llevaban su cabello suelto, entonces las convencí a todas de que se dejaran peinar. En lo que los mayores platicaban, mis primos y yo estábamos afuera sentados en la mesa.

-¿Cómo es que lograste que se dejaran peinar?- me preguntó Billy

-Solo se los pedí- dije sonriendo

Las peiné a todas con lindas trenzas, además Nora me trajo unas flores y yo se las coloqué en su cabello. Me gustaría tener niñas en cuando yo pudiera embarazarme. Sonreí. Entonces mis tíos salieron de la casa y empezaron a servir la comida.

Toda la cena fue muy divertida, todos hacían bromas, nada como mi familia de Londres donde casi nadie hablaba en la cena. De pronto anocheció y yo me puse una chamarra que Nora me prestó. Tía Judith entró y regresó con un enorme pastel de chocolate. Todos empezaron a cantarme y yo miraba las velas, nunca me habían hecho algo así. Sonreí.

Cuando terminaron de cantar, tía Judith partió el pastel y nos dio una rebanada a cada uno. Y ahí fue cuando empezaron a darme los regalos.

Nora me regaló un hermoso suéter tejido a mano por ella misma. Billy me regaló un dije para mi brazalete, era una pequeña varita mágica que el talló. Las gemelas Jennie y Connie me regalaron unas cajitas donde podía guardar mis joyas, esas caitas estaban pintadas por ellas. Y Emmie, me regaló una pequeña muñeca que ella hizo para mí. La tía Judith y el tío William me regalaron una preciosa bufanda que hacía juego con el suéter que me regaló Nora.

-Gracias por sus regalos- dije yo mirando a mi familia- y me gustaría que todos ustedes fueran a mi boda

-¿Te casarás?- preguntaron Jennie y Connie a la vez

-Si- dije mirando a mis primas- en cuanto pueda yo les mandaré la invitación

Después de eso platicamos mucho tiempo, reímos y comimos más pastel. Ayudamos a recoger todo antes de irnos, me despedí de todos con un abrazo. Cuando nos fuimos, el tío Alphard nos apareció afuera de nuestra casa.

Cuando llegué, subí a mi cuarto, y lo que encontré me sorprendió. Eran miles de fotos mías con toda mi familia, unas eran con mi uniforme de Hogwarts y otras de la primera vez que intenté subirme a una escoba. Otra eran las que tenía con mis dos hermanas, mis dos primitos y con mis padres. Seguí viendo, otras eran de aquella fiesta de compromiso donde Lucius pidió formalmente mi mano, otra donde estábamos Lucius y yo en la playa. Todas las fotos anteriores tenían movimiento. Las últimas fotos estaban pegadas cerca de mi cama, eran fotos mías con los Cullen, yo nunca me percaté de que tomaran esas fotos, con cada uno de los miembros de la familia pero muchas más con Carlisle. Estaba maravillada ¿Quién pudo haber hecho todo eso?

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó el tío Alphard atrás de mi

-Es hermoso- dije yo mirándolo

-Era una sorpresa que Andrómeda tenía para ti, ella junto todas esas fotos antes de venir para acá- dijo tío Alphard-

-Es el mejor regalo que alguien me pudo haber dado- dije yo sonriendo- toda mi vida resumida en fotos

-Bonita forma de decirlo- dijo tío Alphard- Solo recuerda que tú puedes aumentar todas estas fotos –me extendió un álbum de fotos- Toma, guárdalas aquí.

Casi pasé toda la noche guardando esas fotos. Las veía y recordaba aquellos momentos en mi vida, por mucho ese fue el mejor regalo que mi hermana me ha hecho en toda mi vida. Cuando terminé de guardar mis fotos, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama.

-Mañana será otro día- dije cerrando los ojos


End file.
